A High School Movie fic
by HPFremione21
Summary: Hermione's a new girl at a new school. going into her Junior year but taken extra classes to graduate a year early. She wants to be different not the know it bookworm will Hermione be able to do her dream career? or will she be do the logical thing and have a job as a lawyer or something? Again i suck at summaries! This is a AU and a OOC rated M just in case i write a love scene
1. New School

*BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ* Hermione alarm went off it was her junior year of high school anyone would be excited right? Well when your dad gets a promotion and you have to move to a new town to a new school junior year isn't looking so great she loved her dad so much and his job as a cheif was always his dream she just hated having to move. Hitting her alarm Hermione got up and jumped into the shower. She got dressed in a simple but still cute outfit it was a navy blue skirt that went right below mid-thigh. She paired it with a nice white t-shirt which was little lower then she was use to but clung to all the right placed she added a brown belt at waist and wore a pair a brownish flats. Her hair was simple she put it in a semi high pony tail and curled the ends of her hair. She wasn't big on makeup so she just wore a brownish natural look lots of tans and browns look. She looked in the mirror. She grabbed her bag and headed downstairs.

"Morning,"

"Morning sweetie ready for your first day?"

"Nope"

"Oh don't be that way"

"Where's dad?"

"He had to leave early today he'll be here when you get home though.

"oh" she said sadly

They only had one car.

"Yep I'm sorry sweetie, he did leave you your note though"

"Really!" she grabbed the not really quick to read it she loved the quotes her dad gave her everyday if he wasn't there to tell her he always wrote it down. 'look for something positive in each day even if some days you have to look harder'

Hermione finished breakfast in quiet. Hermione headed down the street it was a good 30 mins to get to school luckily she got up early. Even though it's a new school only positive thing is I can be someone new. Instead of the same goody two shoes book worm image I always had. As she saw the school not far away. Getting more nervous by the minute. New schools Hermione don't be an annoying know it all' she kept telling herself. You're more than that she thought to herself.

She finally made it she had a few minutes till she had her first class she's taken a zero period so she can graduate earlier. She doesn't really know where see wants to go in the future. When she was younger she always wanted to be a singer she writes songs and sings but its just a fun dream to have its not reality. She made her way to the front office to get a schedule and a map most likely.

"Hello"

"Hi there dear, how can I help you?"

"Umm…it's my first day of school I'm a transfer"

"Oh okay here let me let Mr. Dumbledore your here"

"Okay thank you very much"

She took a seat looking around. She was getting more nervous by the second.

Just then a man with a long beard came out

"Hello Miss Granger my names Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore"

Hermione looked at him blankly

"Or for short."

"Hello my names Hermione"

"Oh yes went over your papers, so come with me we'll talk in my office"

Hermione grabbed her book bag and followed the older man.

Dumbledore shut the door and Hermione took a seat.

"So I was going over your papers and I must say I'm impressed Miss Granger, With your grades and all that I was wondering if you'd want to if your parents approve of course, Put you in some senior classes instead of all junior I just don't think they'll be challenging enough for you"

"Oh really? Thank you that be great I'm taken zero periods so I can graduate early next year but I guess if I can this year I will"

"Wonderful so I'll give you these forms have your parents sign them and return them"

"Oh great thank you very much"

"So shall I lead to your first class?"

"Sure due you have map or anything? For my other classes?"

"Yes I do let me grab you one"

Mr. Dumbledore and Hermione headed to her zero period class.

Meanwhile….

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY! GET YOUR BUTTS UP THIS INSTANT"

"I'm already up" George said

Fred was still in bed. When George came over and shook him

" you want mom to kill you"

Whatever its senior year of relaxing"

"Very true but do you want to miss breakfast"

George went to the side of Fred's bed a flipped his mattress causing him to fall on the floor "OI! That bloody hurt!". George just laughed and ran out the door before his brother will pumble him. Fred jumped into the shower. He wrapped a towel around his well-toned chest. Golf(james and oliver phelps are fans of golfing) and football really did him justice. He went back to his and George's room and looked around the floor to find what to wear. ' I have really got to organize my room bit' He said as he was picking stuff up and smelling it making sure it didn't smell. He found a pair of dark jeans and paired it with a red and white long sleeve shirt he rolled up the sleeves just above his elbows and through on his favorite pair of converse. He check it hair he got it cut a week ago(how it was in the movie during order of the phoenix). He put on his favorite cologne mahonagaony woods(favorite smell) from bath and body his sister got it for him for Christmas.

"Morning family!" Fed said sitting at his usual spot for breakfast

"Angelina called again Fred" His mom said sounding annoyed she has never liked Angelina way to snobby in her opinion. Yeah she was but she was fucking hot in a bikini and great in bed.

"What she want?"

"For you to meet her outside by flag pole"

"So where's Ginny?"

George said changing subject he never really liked Angelina very much either but he would always support his twin. Plus it was his girlfriend's friend as well.

"She's taken a zero period this year get ahead of her classmates"

"Man she's a freak" Ron said earning him a hit on the head from his mom

"What? She is"

Everyone finished Breakfast and headed towards school. Ron was waiting for Harry they rode to school. Fred and George got the car loaded.

"So got the stuff for the freshmen pranks?" Fred asked

"Oh yeah it's going to be an amazing just wait till the senior prank comes up"

"Oh were going to rule that one, the boys are back"

They pulled up to school man last time for a first day at this place Fred thought to himself.

"So Oliver? Going to run the Basketball varsity game ragged?' Lee commented

"Laugh now boys but when we win the championship you'll be singing a different tone"

"Not if my legs aren't working anymore"

Oliver and lee were both on the basketball team Oliver making varsity captain. Poor newbies their in for a hell of a ride. Once they got to the front of the school Fred spotted Angelina 'Damn she's working that mini skirt." Angleina was wearing a black skirt that was just above mid thigh with a floral crop ton tank paired it with bright blue shoes.

"Hey baby" Angelina said grabbing Fred and snogging him like mad.

"Man why don't you too get a room?" Lee said annoyed.

"Oh if we only had time" Fred said.

"can't believe were senior's baby, I'm ruling this year for sure,"

Fred was just silent. He was to busy thinking about what senior prank to play.

"Omg look at all these freshmen god think any of them ever saw a mirror?"

George, lee and Oliver rolled their eyes. George was dating Katie Bell those two are two of a kind. Both completely obsessed with their sport. Angelina was Captain of the cheerleading squad.

"think I'm going to run Talent show this year? What you think baby?"

"sounds great"

The bell rang and they all headed to their first period class.


	2. Making Friends

**So i will admit im so nervous about this fanfic! its random and characters are a bit different but i was thinking what high school be like i got inspiration from a fanfic i'm currently reading called Late Lunch by Primrue the story is amazing i highly recommend you read if you haven't. I'm trying to figure out how to put a link on here so you can check out my youtube channel with a few of my Fremione videos i am currently working on 2 others and in process of another story don't know if i should do another Fred or a Hermione/George. anyways on with the story...**

Few hours Earlier (Zero starts an hour and a half before homeroom)

"Here you go"

"Thank you Mr. Dumbledore"

"No Problem have a great first day let me know if you have any questions?"

"I will"

Hermione took a deep breath fixed her hair and outfit really quick make sure she looked presentable her hand was shaking she hated this. What if everyone hated her she always had a problem making friends real friends. 'Remember new school you can start fresh' She nodded her head and opened the door of course everyone's head turned.

"Oh hello! Can I help you?" Hermione was assuming was the teacher.

"Oh yes umm, my names Hermione Granger. I just transferred today"

"Of course yes Albus told me. Great my names Professor Mcgonagall"

"Hello"

"Alright everyone this is Hermione Granger she's new to our school so make sure you make her feel welcome. You can have a seat next to Ginny Weasley"

Ginny gave a small wave (Yes Ginny is the same age as Hermione, and there a year younger then Fred/George.) Hermione gracefully took her seat and got all settled.

"Hi there I'm Ginerva, but my family and friends call me Ginny"

"Hi I'm Hermione at my old school they called me Mione"

"Mione? Hmm I like it mind if I use?"

"Of course"

Zero period started but Ginny didn't look towards the board she followed her eyes and they fell on a Boy with glasses and black hair. I wonder if that's her boyfriend? Or crush? She thought. She stared at the board and started taking notes. An hour later Zero period was done.

"So what classes do you have?"

"Actually they changed my schedule they gave me a few senior classes not all but the ones required to graduate"

"Really?"

"Yeah I want to graduate early"

"Oh awesome same here that's why I'm in Zero period as well"

They walked quietly

"Hey listen I know your new here but I was wondering since you don't really know anyone would you like to join me for lunch? "

"Of course I'd like that thank you"

"So what's your first class?"

"Oh AP Biology with Professor Lupin"

"You'll love him my brothers in that class, he's a mellow teacher so nice to everyone I can't wait to have him next year!"

Hermione was feeling good about her next class she still had 20 minutes till class started.

"So I'll walk you to your first well I guess second class right"

"That would be great maybe for lunch you can show me around a bit?"

"Sure sounds like fun"

They started walking and just talking about everything. They had so much in common

"Alright here you go I'd stay and chat but I have to see Coach Hooch about the Basketball tryouts"

"Sure thank you I'll meet you in front of the office for break"

"Great thank you"

So Hermione was sitting waiting when all of the sudden she had to use the bathroom. She couldn't figure the map out very well so he headed off in the general direction. After about 5 mins she was lost and she really had to go. She accidently bumped into someone with black hair and glasses.

"I'm sorry" the male voice said

"It's okay I wasn't looking where I was going" Hermione aid hugging her book closely to her

"We've all done that" he said offering his hand

"So true, thank you"

"No problem need help?'

"Yes I need to find the restroom"

"Oh it's this ways, I'm Harry by the way Harry potter"

"Hi I'm Hermione Granger"

"You're in my zero period right? You sat next to…Ginny?" He sounded nervous when mentioning her name.

"Yes I am just transferred"

"What's your first class?'

"Oh umm AP biology with Profesor Lupin'

"Really you a senior?"

"No junior but Mr. Dumbledore said he's like to place me in some senior classes seeing I want to graduate early"

"Cool so I'll have you in my next class"

They finally made it to the restroom.

"Oh thank you"

"I'll wait for you so you can find your way back"

"Thank you" Everyone is so kind at this school it's a little scary.

She finally was done with restroom and left and saw a tall blonde kind of giving Harry a hard time though. Guess I spoke to soon about everyone being nice. He obviously was ignoring the blonde and not caring

"Hey harry ready to go?'

"Yeah, let's go"

"Well well Potter who's this your new gf?"

"She's new Malfoy"

"Hi I'm Hermione"

"Hmm nice having a new body in the school" he said eyeing her up and down and Hermione got uncomfortable.

"Leave her alone Malfoy go suck face with your gf pansy"

"Watch what you say potter"

They both started to walk away

"See you at tryouts Potter, later Mary"

Mary? Why did he call me Mary it's nowhere close to Hermione. She just shrugged it off and they headed to class only had a few minutes before late bell rang.

The bell just rang and Harry and Hermione just made it. Of course everyone was looking as Hermione came in, comes with being the new girl she went to the professor.

"Oooh hello can I help you?'

"Yes I just transferred this year"

"Yes Albus mentioned that, Well welcome my names Professor Lupin and you must be" he was looking at his paper "Hermione Granger?"

"Yes sir nice to meet you"

"Wow taken a year ahead classes very impressive"

"Thank you"

"Why don't you take a seat next to Harry, so you have one familiar face in this class"

"Thank you"

Hermione said and heading toward where harry sat. Everyone was of course watching her and whispering.

'Who's she?'

'Wow she's a hottie'

'What a nerd skipping a whole year'

She sat down next to Harry. The class began and usually Hermione would answer all the questions but she didn't want to get the know it all rep on her first day so she just stayed quiet. She felt a pair of eyes on her she looked slightly to the left and saw a tall ginger hair guy with the most amazing blue eyes staring at her. She quickly looked back to the front of class. The bell rang and class was over. Sadly Harry didn't have her next class but he walked her to her next class after that class it was break and him and Ginny were going to show her around.


	3. Long First Day

First period ended only six more to go Fred thought. Fred went to meet Angelina they had their second class together he wanted to walk with lee because he knows Angelina will make him caring her books and what not and it's not that he minded but it's like let him offer don't make him. Then his mind wondered to that new girl. Where was she from? Did she skip a grade? How old is she? He shook the questions and feelings from his head and slowly made his way to Angelina. He had to talk to her about the community service hours and what they should do. When he got to Angelina's class he saw her talking rather closely to Marcus Flint. He slowly took a deep breath and headed over

"Angelina"

"Hey Freddie baby"

"Flint" Fred said politely

"Weasley well I'll talk to you later Angelina" he said winking at her

Once he was out of sight

"Angelina what was that?"

"What was what?" she asked checking her make-up

"Why were you talking to Marcus you know how I feel about him"

"We were just talking my goodness your being paranoid aren't you?"

Angelina stepped closer

"Here let me make you feel better" she said and kissed him hard on the mouth. Fred wanted to still be mad but Angelina lips just made it hard to focus.

"Alright so let's go to class"

"Sure"

They walked hand and hand to their second class. Fred couldn't fit the feeling he had in his stomach something was off.

Hermione made it to her 2nd period okay she was a minute late but that's pretty good. Professor Snape wasn't very pleased though. He's definitely going to be a hard teacher to have. She sat down in one of the only empty seats which happened to be next to that boy harry was talking to when she was in the restroom. She took her seat and she could tell he was eyeing her. She had never been so uncomfortable in a class before it was dark blinds shut cold. Luckily she had a break after this she never thought she'd be looking forward to one. The class seemed like it went on forever. She could barely keep up with her notes which was a first for her. This class really was intense and fast pace which she usually liked but the boy staring at her made her uncomfortable. The bell finally rang and the professor called her up to the front of the class.

"I know this is your first day, but I was watching you and you really need to be quicker with your note taken may I see your notes?"

"Sure she handed them over"

He looked at them

"Hmm… you missed a few important pointed I recommend you borrow one of your class mates notes it will make the test weds a lot easier"

"Oh…ok" she said sheepishly and headed out the door. She was going to meet Harry and Ginny when she heard someone calling someone

"Hey Mary"

"Me?"

"Yeah you"

"My names Hermione"

Well we weren't properly introduced; I'm Malfoy…Draco Malfoy"

"Hi"

"So you're obviously new"

"Yeah first day"

"Well Snape's class is rough"

"Yeah seemed intense"

"You know I could loan you my notes if that will help"

"Really? That be great" Hermione said stopping she saw Ginny waiting for her in the distance .Draco moved closer to her slowly backing her into the wall a bit.

"Yeah how great?"

"I don't know Professor Snape said getting someone's notes will be..."

Draco cut her off

"I can even help you study if you want" He said stepping closer. He was officially in her personal space.

"Umm, I kind of study as a solitary activity but thanks"

Draco just laughs at her then starts walking away but not before saying

"Bye Mary"

"It's Hermione" she said finally getting to Ginny.

"You ok? Saw Draco talking to you was he giving you a hard time?'

"No not really"

"What about Malfoy?"

Harry said coming up behind Hermione with a tall ginger next to him.

"He just looked like he was bugging Hermione Mione that's all oh Hermione this is my friend luna"

"Mione?' Harry said looking at her

"It was my nickname at my old school'

"Oh cool, mind if I use it?'

"Sure"

"I'm Ron by the way Ron Weasley"

"Yeah he's one of my annoying older brothers"

"Oh hi nice to meet you I'm Hermione"

"Hi"

"Ready for a little tour to your next few classes? I can do a full tour at lunch we'll have more time but I think letting you know where your next to classes will be better right now"

"That's a good point Ginny" Harry said slightly blushing as did she. They began walking towards her next class.

"Oh sweet, Mr. Moody I have him next too" Ron said

"Oh nice be nice seeing a familiar face"

"Yeah Or Brothers George and Fred are in it too"

"Fred and George? How many siblings do you have Ginny?"

"Let's see there Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Bill, and Charlie and myself the only girl"

"7 siblings? Wow that's awesome; I'm an only child sadly"

"It's nice but sometimes crowded in our house"

"I'll say took Charlie moving out for me to get my own room"

The continued talking until they reached Hermione 4th period class.

"So let me show you where we can meet for lunch"

"Sure that be great"

"Mind having a few extra people Ginny? Be nice to get away from my usual group for once"

"Sure that would be great, what about you Ron?"

"I don't know I'll see"

They found a really nice spot to have lunch it was under a tree in a nice grassy area.

"Wow it's amazing"

"Yeah I always liked it the tables are always taken so luna and I decied to take the grass area"

"Sweet I'm happy you're willing to share with me"

"It's nice having someone else to talk to"

Hermione just looked at her she obviously didn't have a huge group of friends she's the type of girl who has a few close friends then a lot of aqautinces which is how Hermione is as well. The bell rang and Ron offered to walk with her to their class. Hermione showed Moody her papers then took a seat next to Ron, Just the 2 taller Gingers walked it in that looked basically identical. one of them was the same Ginger in her 1st period. They took a seat behind Ron the other behind Hermione

"Oi Ronald! How come you get to sit next to a lovely new bird" the other ginger said

"Because George she's new and Ginny introduced us and though it would be nice to have a familiar friendly face"

"What you're saying I'm not friendly" George said

"Or me the better looking twin and brother?" The other twin said

"Well maybe you two shouldn't walk so slow and be late then maybe you get a chance"

"Hey don't blame me Freddie here couldn't pry his tongue from Angelina's throat"

"don't be jealous because Katies not a PDA type"

Hermione thought this conversation was getting uncomfortable so she just started getting her stuff out.

"Always classy Fred'

"Please Ron you last year with Ramilda you two looked like you playing hockey with your tongues"

"Oi you two this is not a conversation to have around a lady" said a tall dark skin guy

"Very true sorry MI 'lady" George said

Both Fred and George bowed, she couldn't help but laugh there pretty funny guys.

"It's ok"

"I'm Lee"

"Hi I'm Hermione"

"Hi Hermione I'm George or Forge"

"And I'm Fred or Gred"

"Huh?"

"Just ignore them Hermione that's what I'd do"

"That's not nice dear younger brother" George said acting hurt

The lesson started and even though the professor seemed a little weird he had a great outlook on the class. She really enjoyed her Science class. She took notes when she accidently dropped her pen in onto of her she didn't' want to get up and distract the teacher so she tried reaching it with her toes but was unsuccessful. When she felt something on her shoulder she turned around and saw Fred offering her a pen.

"Thank you, what about you?'

"I'll just listen" he whispered

 **So hope your liking it so far I know I don't have many Fred and Hermione going on but it's coming slowly. Don't want to rush into it like I did on my other story. Please review I love reading them and they keep me going. Thanks much love xoxo**


	4. Making an Enemy?

Hermione was so relieved for it to finally be lunch. She was really hungry for some reason maybe because she's not use to an outside school hers were always inside. She saw Ginny and Luna sitting by the tree and she went to join her so they can go get their lunch.

'Hey Mione"

"Gin"

"Gin? I like it!"

"good I was hoping you would, so where's harry?'

"I don't know, we should give him a few minutes"

"Yeah to be fair"

"How was Moody's class?"

"Really interesting it's going to be a fun class, I met your two older brothers Fred and George, Fred's in my first period as well"

"Did they behave themselves?"

"They were talking about snogging Angelina"

"Oh Angelina that's Fred's girlfriend, I can't stand her she totally uses Fred he can do so much better"

"Well maybe she's different with him maybe he see's something you don't"

"No it's just because she's hot and head cheerleader"

"Oh"

'Yeah don't get on her bad side she can make school a living hell"

"Good to know, oh hi harry!"

"Hey Mione, Ginny"

"We waited or you to go get food" Ginny said blushing a little

"Oh thanks well lets go I'm starving, Ron won't be joining us today he is talking with Seamus about their band practice."

"That will be interesting" Ginny said laughing.

"he's in a band?"

"yeah there good there just trying to get known"

They all headed towards the lunch line. Suddenly Hermione was pushed a bit and almost fell luckily harry caught her.

"Move it! Who are you?" I've never seen you before" Angelina said rather rudely

"I'm Hermione Granger"

"Hermione? That's a strange name"

"Oh ok"

"Just watch where you're going"

"Excuse me you bumped into me"

"What did you say?"

"I said you bumped into me"

"Look your new so I'll let your mouth slide this time, but stay out of my way or I will make this year a living hell for you"

"Hey Angelina"

Angelina put on a fake smile

"Freddie baby"

Angelina threw herself and Fred and shoved her tongue down his throat. Now Hermione knows what they were talking about during class, she was disgusted there's nothing wrong with kissing in public by any means but full on sucking face is so trashy.

"Do u mind giving a few bucks for lunch I forgot my money"

"Sure but I don't have much"

"That's fine you can eat off my plate"

Angelina and Fred walked away Angelina giving Hermione a rude look; Harry and Ginny were just wide eyed

"I can't believe you back talked Angelina"

"Yeah well she deserved it, I see what you mean about her I don't even know your brother but I can tell he can do better anyone can do better than her, anyways let's get food, I'm starved"

They went into the line got their food and sat down and ate. The conversation was easy to have they all just clicked. Hermione saw a lot of flirting between Harry and Ginny. She was definitely going to push them towards each other.

"Alright so we have about 15 mins left until lunch is done so would you like you tour?'

"Oh yes that be great"

"So how do you like the school so far?"

"It's nice I mean I didn't expect to actually have people to talk to the first day it's nice"

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship, all 3 of us" Ginny said looking at Harry

Lunch was over and everyone went to their last 2 classes

(A/n: I'm skipping them be too long to write two more classes I just did it first couple chapters so you can see her classes with Fred)

The school day was over, not bad she still missed her old school and friends the ones she had terribly but she at least made new ones. She was walking past a bulletin board when she saw a flyer saying school board looking for volunteers. She was interested in doing that it be fun. Then she looked at another one a talent show? She desperately wanted to audition she held her purple notebook tight to her chest. It was her hidden talent she liked to sing and write song lyrics. First place prize is a scholarship and 500 galleons! Wow.  
She was heading out the gate when she wasn't looking where she was going and she collided with someone knocking them over and falling on top of them.

"oh my gosh I'm so sorry that's twice I did that today' she said without realizing she was still on the person.

"It's ok no harm no foul'

She looked down and saw none other than Fred Weasley. Realizing she was still on him she quickly got up and brushed herself off. Fred didn't know why but he actually enjoyed her on top of him, which is crazy he has a girlfriend he just had a long day is all and didn't eat due to the fact Angelina got a salad for lunch.

"Well anyways sorry again bye" with that she left and headed home. She didn't know why but she felt this strange feeling when they touched. She just shook the thought off and went home.

"Hey mom"

"Hermione how was your first day"

"Not bad made a few friends'

"Really that's great!"

"Yeah I was surprised, though one guy kept calling me Mary'

"Why Mary? He can't say Hermione or something?'

"I don't know anyways I'm going to go start on homework"

"Okay dinner be ready by 5:00" she got home around 3 it's a 30 min walk home.

She put her stuff by her bed took off her shoes. She threw her hair up in a messy bun and started on her homework sooner she gets it done the sooner she can write some lyrics. Her phone buzzed all the sudden and she got a text form Ginny.

 _Hello_

 _ **Hi gin**_

 _What's up?_

 _ **Nothing just doing homework**_

 _Really you do it when you get home?_

 _ **Yeah I like to get it down early so I have the rest of the evening to relax**_

 _Oh cool I should start doing that_

 _ **Yeah probably oh thanks by the way for today it was nice having someone to talk too**_

 _Yeah it was so want to walk to school tomorrow?_

 _ **Oh sure where do you live?**_

 _On Calla Torrente, you?_

 _ **On mayflower**_

 _Oh that's just20 mins from my house; I can have my dad drop me off at your house_

 _ **Sure that be great!Can't wait!**_

 _Great so I'll be there around 6:30? Zero period starts at 7_

 _ **Yeah that be great**_

 _Cool so anyways I'll let you get back to homework_

 _ **Ok see you tomorrow**_

 _Later_

 _ **Bye**_

Hermione couldn't help but smile Ginny was probably one of the nicest people she has ever met her brother Ron was pretty nice to as were the twins the whole family seems nice. Then her mind drifted to Fred and the feeling she got when then touched. What is she thinking she threw the thought in the back of her head and continued with her homework. Couple hours later her mom call her down for dinner.

Meanwhile at the Weasley's

"DINNER KIDS!" Mrs. Weasley yelled

All her kids came down stairs well just Fred, George her and Ron. Percy, bill and Charlie were away at college.

"Smells great mom' Fred said giving her a kiss on the cheek

"Yeah sure does I'm starving!" Ron said

"Same I didn't eat today" he quickly covered his mouth his mom will throw a fit knowing he didn't eat so he could feed Angelina.

"Why didn't you eat?" Mr. Weasley asked

"Forgot my money at home"

"Fred honestly you got to start remembering." Fred didn't want to tell them the truth because they already don't like Angelina as it is. She's not a bad person so I don't know why they hate her? Plus she's fucking hot! Everyone began eating.

"So Ginny how was school?' they knew Ginny had a hard time making friends.

"It was great I actually made a new friend!"

"You did that's wonderful!"

"Two actually"

"2 really wow!'

"Well I got the second because of the first friend I made"

"Oh what's her name?" Molly was very curious

"Hermione Granger"

Hearing her name Fred turned his had slightly curious on knowing more about her.

"Granger? Does she have a father named Dan?'

"I don't know I know he works at the same police station as you"

"Merlins beard! That's amazing I met him today great nice man speaks so highly of his daughter as do I" Mr. Weasley was a secretary there.

"Small world" Ron said

'Ron hung with her a bit she has Fred in 2 of her classes'

"Wow Ginny I'm so happy for you, who are the second friend'

"Harry potter'

Her mom just got a big smile she knew as well as Fred and George knew of her crush on Harry.

"So anyways dad I was wondering me and her both have zero period together and I thought instead of her walking by herself if you could probably drop me off at her house so we can walk to school.'

"I can just take you too if you like'

"I'll ask her after dinner"

 **(A/N: I know not much Fred/Hermione stuff going on its coming believe me! I have great ideas for them and I'm so excited I already got there love stuff down I just need to build into the story so please bear with me)**


	5. You like Shane Harper?

Hermione woke up at 5:00. She was always a morning person. She went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. She wrapped a towel around her and brushed her teeth, put on her face wash and moisturizer she had her hair up in a bun and she went to find what to wear its still nice weather so she decided to skip the pants it's her second day she still wants to look nice. So she decided on and black skater skirt that went right above her waist she had a block and white striped shirt on the skirt pulled over it. She wore a pair of above the knee socks and ankle boots. She put a rope brown belt around her waist and paired it with a dark maroon scarf. She went into the bathroom and applied her usual brown and gold makeup still keeping it as natural as she could she decided to straightened her hair today. It was 5:45 she went downstairs and made herself a quick breakfast. Her dad left $15 dollars on the table for her to get her some food he of course wrote and quote like he does every day 'Never let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game' She loved her dad so much he was her world she hated the fact he was a cop it was so dangerous but it was what he loved. She couldn't believe Ginny dad worked with her's well he was an office assistant but still. Her phone went off

 _Hey were here!_

 _ **Be right out**_

She grabbed her book bag with her school books and her purple notebook thinking she may write some stuff down today.

"Hey Mione!"

"Hey Gin!"

"Hello Hermione I'm Arthur Weasley"

"Hello nice to meet you"

With that they headed to school.

"You look nice today Mione'

"Thanks it's just my second day still want to look good"

"Well you'll defiantly have the boys staring you did yesterday"

"Really? Only attention I saw I got was From Draco he must have a short memory he kept calling me Mary"

"Mary? Seriously they still do that?" said

"Yeah"

"What's it mean dad"

"They mean Mary like Virgin Mary means they think you're a goody goody, which there's nothing wrong with being behaved, don't let it worry you from what your dad says about you and what I've heard from Ginny, Your going to rule that school'

"Oh I don't know about that"

They finally reached the school.

'Thank you so much "

"You're very welcome, anytime"

They exited the car and headed into the school.

'Oh I forgot to say Ginny your outfit is amazing!"

"Oh thanks I just through stuff together at home"

Ginny was sporting and dark army green skirt with a black white a grey stripped zip up no sleeve shirt and a blue shirt underneath she was also wearing above the knee stockings and a pair of flats. Her hair was slightly curled. Hermione had a feeling it had something to do with with harry. Classes went by fast she was surprised Fred actually made some contact with her a simple hi and how she was doing which was nice. It was lunch and she was waiting for Ginny and harry. They finally arrived and went to get food Hermione walked by and saw once again Angelina eating luckily this time Fred got something; she's like a slave driver. She doesn't know Fred but he's seems nice and shouldn't be treated like that. Second day came and went. She finally got home and her dad was there

'Hey princess! How was school?"

"Great!" she said hugging him tightly.

"So I was thinking I have Friday night off I was thinking maybe we could…'

'Order pizza and junk food and watch old movies!" Hermione said finishing

'You read my mind!"

"Sweet!"

"Alright well go upstairs and get cleaned up for dinner be ready in an hour"

"Ok" she hurried upstairs and got started on her homework.

The next few months went by really well she finally got her schedule down and was on track she's become so close with Ginny, they have officially become best friends. Ron started to hang with us as did some of his band mates. Life was pretty good for me right now. Ginny's friend Luna was such a unique girl and Hermione could tell Ron thought she was cute.

"So Hermione I was wondering you busy tomorrow?"

"Not that I know of why?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to come over and hang at my house for a bit you can hear Ron's band and my mom really wants to meet you."

"Oh sure it shouldn't be a problem just let me make sure my parents don't have plans"

"Of course ask them tonight and let me know"

Rest of lunch went by well they had their own little group.

School was out for the day it was Friday! It looked like it was about to rain. Hermione went to the office to ask about the charity event and how does she sign up. She asked for the form and was signing up. She heard two people talking it was Fred and Angelina.

"So Fred I found out were up for homecoming king and queen we got chosen for best couple most attractive now if we can get most helping"

"oh yeah I meant to ask you about that I had a an idea about maybe us volunteering at a senior center serving food"

Angelina cut him off

'Oh no I was thinking just donating money; I don't have time to serve food."

God could she be more stuck up. Fred look really disappointed I guess being ASB president you like to volunteer your time and stuff and when your girlfriend shoots it down it must hurt.

"Anyways baby I got to go" she gave him a quick kiss and left. Fred turned and saw Hermione.

"Signing up?"

"Yeah I like volunteering, looks good for college and stuff"

"Yeah true"

"So are you signing up?'

"Yeah you probably heard Angelina"

"Oh well she probably just has important stuff to do"

"I guess, anyways can I borrow your pen real quick"

"Sure" she said handing him the pen

'He signed his name. They both left the building and it had started raining. Hermione grabbed her umbrella and opened it.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow" she said leaving

"Are you waiting for the bus?" Fred asked

"Oh no I walk home a lot"

"In the rain? No not acceptable, I can give you a ride if you don't mind"

"Oh really? Will Angelina be mad about that?'

"Who cares she doesn't own my car or me even though she thinks she does"

They both laughed

"Sure if you don't mind that be great" she offered her umbrella to him and he held it for her and they walked to his car he put an arm around her waist to make sure she and him were both dry. She got that feeling again when he touched her. Why?

Fred was looking at the girl next to him she was so different. A good different.

They finally made it to his car and he opened the car door for her.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome" Angelina never says thank you Fred thought. He got in the car and turned it one.

"You don't mind if I listen to some music"

"Of course not"

"Do you mind Shane harper?"

"You like Shane harper?"

"Yeah is that ok?'

"Yes I love him, let's take the world tonight is my favorite song"

"Same I like listening to it in the rain"

 **(Shane harper: let's take the world tonight)**

Hermione and Fred started to sing the song together

( _Hermione_ / **Fred** /together)

 **I'll stay if you stay** **  
** **And we walks the night away, forget about yesterday** **  
** **I'll go if you go** **  
** **And we'll run into the sun, forget about everyone** ****

 **Let's take, take the world tonight** **  
** **'Cause you're here and everything's alright** **  
** **I can feel it in my bones with you** **  
** **Oh oh oh oh oh...** ****

 **And I feel the fire in your hands** **  
** **If you'd touch, I'll be more than just a man** **  
** **Shine brighter than anything I've ever known** **  
** **Oh oh oh oh oh...**

 _I'll fight if you fight_ _  
_ _Yeah it takes more a thousand to one_ _  
_ _Cause baby you're the one_ _  
_ _I'll run if you run_ _  
_ _Yeah let's spent this endless night_ _  
_ _With you, I'm by your side_ _  
_ _I'm by your side_ _  
_ _I'm by your side_ _  
_ _I'm by your side_ _  
_ _oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh..._ _  
_ _oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh..._ _  
_  
Let's take, take the world tonight  
'Cause you're here and everything's alright  
I can feel it in my bones with you  
Oh oh oh oh oh

 _And I feel the fire in your hands_ _  
_ _If you'd touch, I'll be more than just a man_ _  
_ _Shine brighter than anything I've ever known_ _  
_ _Oh oh oh oh oh..._

Oh oh oh oh...

Let's take, take the world tonight  
'Cause you're here and everything's alright  
I can feel it in my bones with you  
Oh oh oh oh oh

And I feel the fire in your hands  
If you'd touch, I'll be more than just a man  
Shine brighter than anything I've ever known  
Oh oh oh oh...

(They finished the rest of the song together)

They finally reached Hermione's house. (Song just finished)

"Well thank you for the ride"

"Anytime"

"Bye" she said leaving the car

"Later" he waited till she got into the house then drove off.

Hermione closed the door and smiled. That was probably the funniest thing of the day.

"Hey mom? dad? Anyone home?"

"In living room"

"hi mom where's dad?'

"Working it's a was a big fire"

"oh ok so Ginny asked me hang tomorrow at her house is that okay?'

"Of course what time I'll drop you off "

"I don't know I'll text her then start my homework"

"Ok sweetie"

Hermione went upstairs and texted Ginny letting her know she could come over. Once Ginny replied she started her homework wanted to get it done tonight so she had no worries over the weekend.


	6. Ginny's House

Fred woke up around 10:30 he had a long night. He moved over and felt a figure next to him and realized it was Angelina. Man that was a great night make up sex is great after their little argument over the phone over the whole voluteering thing. Of course Angelina still won't do it but he at least got his point across. All the sudden her phone went off now Fred is not usually the peeking type but ever since that whole flint thing yesterday he was curious. He was about to reach her phone when she stirred awake he causal acted like he was putting his arm around her.

"So I was thinking maybe we could have a nice breakfast today" fed asked casually

'No thanks I already have plans, I told you that"

"We rarely go out to eat anymore your always on your phone, or somewhere with your friends"

"I have a social life Fred"

"I get that and I have no problem with it but still is it too much to ask for you to spend some time with me"

"No of course not look it's the School bowling night next Friday why don't we go to that go on a group date it be fun"

"Ok" Fred said defeated.

"Great well I got to go" Angelina said getting changed then left literally pushed Ginny out of her way while flipping her hair.

"I swear Fred! One of these days she's going to get it!"

"Oh calm down, Ginny"

"So anyways Hermione's coming over today to hang so can you please restrain from any pranks on her or me? I really want her to feel comfortable.

Fred stomach did a weird flip when Hermione's name was mentioned. She's coming here? He thought to himself. He had a weird feeling to make sure his room was cleaned but why he doesn't know he never cared if Angelina saw his room messy. He just felt the need to impress her he wasn't going to deny it he had fun with her in the car even if it was just 10 mins she had an amazing personality and liked the same music. Fred tries to through the spot in the back of his head.

"Oh ok fine, maybe I'll just play them on Ron"

"Yeah do that but after his band practice Hermione's going to listen to them. She likes to write songs I guess, hasn't let me see them yet she says no one ever has."

"Really?" Fred eye brow rose

"Don't you dare try to sneak a peek?"

"Sneak a peek at what?" George said entering the room. He spent the night at Katie's.

"Hermione's secret book that she writes songs in" Feed said

"Oh well we must find out"

"No guys seriously! She's the first really friend I ever had and I don't want her feeling her own private property is violated!"

"Were just kidding little sis"

With that Ginny left.

"How was it at Katie's? Get lucky?'

"No but were getting closer, I'm actually okay with it I want it to be special, I'm not into the whole random sex thing like you and Angelina, no offense"

"None taken"

"So that Hermione seems like a nice girl funny how she's only been here a few moths but she's already mad a whole group of friends. She is pretty as well"

"Yeah she's beautiful" Fred said but automatically regretting his statement.

"Beautiful? Is someone crushing?"

"No why would I? I'm with Angelina "

"Whatever you say dear twin"

Hermione was on her way to Ginny's she was excited! She hasn't had a girl day in forever! She finally arrived and found an older cottage type look. You can tell they definitely weren't on the high end of things like the Malfoys or even Angelina for that matter but it seems so homey. It had an archway with flowers around. Mrs. Weasley obviously like to garden the garden was beautiful. She made her way to the door and knocked. Less than a minute later Ginny was at the door.

"Mione!" she said hugging her

"Hey Gin"

"Come on in"

They walked to the kitchen.

"Mom this is Hermione"

'oh hello Hermione, nice to meet you I heard so much from Ginny"

"You too, Mrs. Weasley your homes beautiful the garden was amazing!"

"Oh you like it? Thank you I work on hard on it"

"You can tell but you can also see all the love that went into it"

"That's is so sweet of you dear"

"Boy gin if I was a boy and you were my girlfriend my mom be pleased"

They all laughed.

"Were going to head to my room for a bit'

"Ok well I'll get some treats started"

"Great"

"So when Ron and his band practicing? I'm so curious to hear them play"

"Oh their on their way" Ron said coming down the hall

"Oh nice"

"Hello Hermione" Ron said giving her a one arm hug. Hermione and Ginny headed up to Ginny's room.

"Alright so I have some movies picked out after their down practicing"

"oh sweet, what you got?'

"Well I didn't know what you'd prefer you said you like romantic comedies, and action. So I have what happens in Vegas, day after tomorrow, Letters to Juliet'

"Oh letters to Juliet it's such a romantic movie!"

"I know I love what she writes her I mean it's so true in like what if"

"Yeah"

The doorbell rang and Ron answered it, they heard downstairs

"Hey guys so garage is all set up my mom's working on snacks"

"Alright is Hermione here yet?" dean asked

"Yeah she's in Ginny's room"

"Actually I'm right here"

"Hey Hermione Hey Ginny! Where's harry?'

"He had to work" Ginny said sadly.

"So let's get started"

"Boys do you mind helping with the grabbing the treats" but they were already gone before they heard her.

"Oh those boys" she laughed

"I'll help you" Hermione said

"well thank you dear, oh Fred there you are do you mind helping Hermione bring these to the garage for Ron's band practice?'

"Sure mom then I got to head have that ASB meeting planning the talent show"

"You don't sound thrilled" Hermione said casually

"He doesn't like being ASB president" Mrs. Weasley said

"Then why did you go for election?"

"A joke really? Didn't think I'd be picked quite shocking right mom?"

"Kind of but not really you have so much potential"

"Thanks, anyways what do you need me to carry?"

They walked toward the garage Fred couldn't look at what Hermione was wearing. She was wearing again a long skater skirt with a dark floral print she must really like those. With a plain black tank and a black cover up with a light pink scarf her hair was slightly curled, she had such a simple beauty to her. They made it to the garage

"Thank you Fred"

"Anytime, have a good practice boy"

They all said thanks at the same time.

"Alright Hermione so we hope you like it were planning on auditioning for being the band at the homecoming dance."

"Oh awesome!"

Seamus was on drums, dean on bass and Ron a lead guitar, Neville on electric key board.

"One…two…three…"

(There playing kids of the future from the Jonas brothers)

"Wow guys that was amazing!That song is perfect for the high school we are the future'

"Thanks" Ron said blushing

"So you guys joining the talent show?"

"We don't know see how the homecoming dance goes"

"You guys so should"

Band practice ended and Ginny and Hermione went to watch a few movies.

"So what's the whole thing with you and Harry?'

"What do you mean?

You obviously like him, how long?'

"Umm about 2 years but he's me brothers best friend its some things you just don't cross"

"Well you never know I mean I think harry likes you, Ron will support you too think it rather be Harry then some random bloke"

"Maybe I don't know oh Hermione I really really like him"

"I can tell"

"What about you crushing on anyone?"

"No not at the moment" (she hasn't come to terms of Fred yet)

"Well we have to find someone"

"Oh jeez"

They just started laughing it was getting late so Hermione had to get home. Her dad was off tonight and she wanted to spend time with him.

"So my mom's on her way to pick me up"

"Oh bummer, ok so um Friday there's the bowling night that our school goes I wondering if you'd like to go I've never gone."

"Of course that be awesome we'll invite Harry, Ron, Luna, the whole gang be a group night out!"

"Oh that be awesome"

Hermione's phone rang and she headed downstairs she reached the end of the hall when she bumped into Fred her hands landing against his chest.

"I'm sorry"

"I should say so hansey at least by me dinner first"

"Oh you're so funny"

"I try to be, you leaving?"

"Yeah my mom's here"

"Oh ok well see you at school'

"Yeah you too bye!"

Hermione made her way to the car.

"Have fun sweetie?"

"Yep loads!"

They finally got home and Hermione got cleaned up and began writing in her notebook she wants to write a song for the talent show even if she doesn't do it.


	7. Stood up

**So First to all who are following/favorite/commented thank you, Reviews keep me going. I know you're wanting more Fred and Hermione scenes they are coming. I saying now i really don't hate Angelina i actually really liker her but due to the fact she went to the ball with Fred(which i didn't like) she was the only one i could really use for a the mean girl. Remember to check out my youtube channel i m working a a few new videos. the link is in my about me =] now on with the story!**

 **oooooooooo**

 _ **Chapter 7:Stood up**_

Why are Mondays so hard? Hermione thought heading to school. She walked into zero period.

"Hey Mione!"

"Hey harry! Gin!"

"How was your weekend?"

"Fun wish you could have been here Saturday Harry."

"Yeah well had to work"

"So Friday there's the bowling thing Ginny told me about we were going to get a whole group of people to go. You want to join?"

"Yeah that be great I always have Fridays off due to football."

Class began there's a test on Friday so she was taken notes like crazy she's going to be busy the rest of the week studying. Ginny was staring at harry. I have got to get them together Hermione thought. Just then the bell rang, Ginny left to talk to Katie about basketball tryouts which were Friday as well. Hermione and Harry walked to class. The bell rang and the y took their seats then Fred walked in and sat next to Hermione and harry

"Morning"

"Morning Fred, how was your weekend?"

"Can't complain"

"You going to that bowling thing Friday?"

'Yeah I'm pretty excited about it gives me and Angie some time to reconnect a bit'

"That's good, how long have you 2 been together?"

"About a year and a half"

"Wow good for you"

"Thanks, so are you going Friday?"

"Yeah Ginny Harry me and Ron and a few of Ron's band mates are coming"

"Nice maybe I'll see you there?"

"Yeah definitely say hi!"

"I will"

Just then professor Lupin walked in. "morning students"

Every gave muttered morning

"Guess everyone isn't quite ready for Monday so lucky for you I am too tired to actually teach, so I brought a movie to watch that's explains exactly what we been talking about the past month"

Everyone was so thrilled Professor Lupin was one of the most laid back teachers ever,

"But before the movie I got the notice for the voluteering events and all who signed up positions of where their needed. So let's go down the list.

"Harry and Cormac you'll be set up, like tables, chairs etc." harry gave an annoyed look Cormac was so full of himself.

"Ramilda and Cho, decorations"

"Hermione and Fred Banners, posters, flyers"

"Well guess we'll be seeing more of each other" Fred said with a grim

"Yeah guess so"

School was going by fast that day Hermione was excited to get to work with Fred on the banners. Only thing about the day that was good. Snape gave her a hard time in class, she didn't know what she did but he was so mean to her. She got through the day and was heading to the gym when all the sudden she heard a name.

"Hey Mary"

"And it just keeps getting better"

"You look sad"

"I'm fine"

"What bad day"

"I have to go" he was really starting to annoy her

"You know what Mary, I just can't figure out why were not friends, see it think it's because I make you nervous"

"I think its cause you can't learn my name"

"Do you have a boyfriend you know back home"

"None of your business"

"Is that a no?"

"Is there no one else in this school you could bother?

"Because I think you like me, and you just don't know how to say it'

"Oh boy"

"So what are you doing Friday?"

"I'm busy"

"What you have a book club meeting?"

"Please leave me alone"

"alright well" Draco said putting up his hands "since you said please" and walked away, she entered the gym and there was Fred with Angelina of course she seemed mad about something. Hermione went over to harry, so not to get involved in that argument. Angelina left off in a huff. Fred made his way over.

"Hey everything ok?"

"Yeah…well as to be expected"

"So shall we start going over ideas?"

"Yeah"

So Fred and Hermione went to sit at a table and discussed ideas everyone agreed to the theme "can't fight the moonlight" theme was perfect cause the school right outside the gym had a hug beautiful garden for extra space.

"So I'm thinking a hug banner right in front of the school so everyone can see it every day they walk in'

"Good idea, maybe smaller posters on different poles around the school"

"Yeah that be good maybe a few posters in front of the office"

"Or like a stand up board"

"Now that we have ideas were going to have to get supplies the school gave us a budget of $300 we go over that it's out of pocket"

"It's a modified day Friday due to the bowling night event so maybe we can go after school we can take my car"

'that be great is Angelina okay with that?"

"She's busy all day Friday anyways she's got cheer practice so she gets the whole day excused from classes"

"Oh ok well sure why not"

"Awesome"

They headed out when Hermione dropped her purple notebook.

"Oh what's this?"

"Oh please that's private' she said snatching it.

"Can I at least know what's in it?"

"Songs I wrote"

"You write songs? You sing at all?"

"Yeah I'm mean I'm decent"

"Maybe someday you can read them or let me read some?"

"Maybe"

Friday came by so fast. Fred said to meet him outside the office after school. So here Hermione was waiting. Meanwhile Fred was trying to break free of Angelina's tongue

"Angie look I got to go I got work to do"

"I'll give you some charity work" Angie said pushing him against the wall kissing him harder.

Usually Fred wouldn't care and make the person wait but he felt guilty doing that to Hermione and for some reason he wanted her company more than Angie and her tongue. His stupid guy hormones kicked in and he began kissing Angelina back

Hermione was waiting Fred was 10 mins late. Maybe he just forgot. Oh well guess we can go another day or I'll have my mom take me Saturday. With that Hermione left to go home for some reason she felt sad and hurt and she didn't know why she barely knew Fred.

"Hey Hermione"

"Hey George, what are you still doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing"

"I was waiting for Fred we were going to go get supplies for the banners for the charity/homecoming event"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah I've been waiting 15 mins so if you see tell him we'll go another time I'm going to head home get ready for the bowling night"

"Oh I will bye Hermione"

With that Hermione left George was actually mad at Fred he was hoping those two would hit it off so he can drop Angelina like the bad habit she is but Fred has probably just missed his chance and for what Angelina's body. George decided to wait for Fred boy was he going to make him feel like a jerk. About 5 mins later Fred showed up

'oh hey George have you seen Hermione I was supposed to meet her here"

"Yeah about 20 mins ago, dude she went home, she's not one to wait around, so was Angie?"

"Was she mad?"

"No she wasn't she seemed hurt because she got stood up, but hey Angie got a hot body right?"

Fred is officially feeling like a jerk he missed out hanging with a whole afternoon with Hermione listening and singing songs and for what? Oh yeah a hot snog feast. He shouldn't be bothered Angie is his girlfriend she comes first.

"Yeah I guess"

"You guess?"

"I mean yeah she does"

They both headed towards his car and they headed home. Fred couldn't get the thought of Hermione being disappointed or hurt. He'd have to make it up to her if she let him.

 **ooooooooooo**

 **so please don't kill me its all going to be worth it. i mean i can;t have Fred being the perfect guy all the time I mean come on he is a guy. Relationships aren't like fairytales. please remember to review! thank you**

 **much love**

 **XOXO**


	8. Daughter Father Time

Hermione made it home and got a text from Ginny about tonight. She was freaking out on what to wear she wanted to impress Harry, Which she didn't need to he already liked her how she was. Hermione went to her closet to find what to wear but she wanted something more causal like pants but all her pants were so worn out. She fell down on her bed with a lough frustrated sound.

"Hey Giggle Bunny, what's wrong?" Her dad said coming in laying next to her. Sometimes you think he forgets he's an adult.

"Nothing I'm going out bowling tonight for a school event with a bunch of friends, but have nothing to wear, all my jeans are worn and bowling in a skirt is no fun"

"Oh is there a boy you're trying to impress because if so bowling in a skirt will do it"

"DAD! And no there isn't"

"Well your mom is going out to a friends for a bit so why don't you and I sneak out and go get ice cream and new pants for you"

"Really? You don't mind?"

"No way! I'll be your girlfriend for the day"

"Awesome so I'm going to do some homework first so it's out of the way."

"Oh no you mom leaves in 10 mins get freshened up and were heading out"

Hermione's mom finally left and Hermione and her dad were out the door and on their way to mall. Singing and listening to music she loved country got that from her dad.

"Write any good song lately?" her dad asked

"How did you know about that?"

"Giggle bunny I'm a father I know everything"

She just looked at him with a 'your seriously pulling that line.'

"fine you twisted my arm it was opened one night downstairs and I didn't know what it was so I read a bit, there really good sweetie, you definitely need to pursue this"

"It's just a silly childs dream I need something where I have a future"

"Only some, so can you do daddy a favor? Since I'm taken you out shopping"

"I knew there was a catch" They both laughed

"What is it?"

"Sing me one of your songs?"

"I don't know dad I never think their ready"

"Well that's cause you're a perfectionist now I'm playing the dad card you read me one of your songs now or you're not going tonight" he said trying to look serious

"Seriously dad?" They both burst out laughing. She loved her relationship with her dad he was her best friend in the world.

"Fine just one"

"Sweet!"

"No one says sweet"

"Well guess I'll have to bring it back"

I used to think  
I had the answers to everything,  
But now I know  
Life doesn't always go my way, yeah...  
Feels like I'm caught in the middle  
That's when I realize...

I'm not a girl,  
Not yet a woman.  
All I need is time,  
A moment that is mine,  
While I'm in between.

I'm not a girl,  
There is no need to protect me.  
It's time that I  
Learn to face up to this on my own.  
I've seen so much more than you know now,  
So don't tell me to shut my eyes.

I'm not a girl,  
But if you look at me closely,  
You will see it in my eyes.  
This girl will always find  
Her way.

"That's all I got so far for that song"

"Wow I had no idea, sweetie that is so beautiful"

"Thanks"

"I mean it, I really think you should show your work, I heard there's a talent show at your school, you should give it a go"

"Yeah no I'm so afraid of singing in front of one person let alone a whole auditorium full"

"Pssh please"

"I'm scared of failing, plus I've been taken extra classes that has nothing to do with music"

"You are never too old to set another goal or to dream a new dream"

They finally pulled up to the mall and her dad found a spot up front. They entered the mall.

"Alright where to first?"

"I don't know charlotte Russe?"

"Okay lets go" They entered the shop.

"Hello welcome"

"Thank you"

"This is huge alright you take that side I take this side?"

"Alright ready?"

"Break" they both said Hermione went through a full racks and started finally a few outfits, her dad was doing pretty good at finding a few as well.

"Alright so let's try on some outfits, well you not me"

Hermione tried on quite a few outfits but nothing that she really liked. Then she put on one her dad picked out she looked in the mirror and it was perfect. It was just a plain loose white shirt paired with black leggings. All she needed to add was a dark denim jacket. She came out

"Now that's bowling night style"

"I love it! Good job dad"

"Yeah I know" she gave him a hug.

"The shoes though? Think boots be best"

"Paired with a scarf"

"oh yeah now you're thinking, alright want to grab some unhealthy food?'

"Yes!" They went to the register and Hermione pulled out her wallet and her money from Christmas. But her dad stopped her. And gave the girl his credit card,

"Dad you don't have to"

"Yes I do I never get to treat you"

"Thanks daddy!" and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Wow if I get that type of reaction I need to do it more often"

They exited the store and went to the food court. And grabbed some Chinese food. Hermione only ate a little because she was going have pizza tonight at the bowling alley. Her dad excused himself to go to the bathroom. Just as he left she saw Fred in the distance obviously doing some shopping. She was still sad about what happened earlier but she had no reason to be.

"Hey Hermione"

"Hey you'

"So about today I am so sorry, I got distracted"

"You don't owe me an explanation"

"Still I feel horrible because I was looking forward to it"

"Really?"

"Yeah," just then her dad came back

"Hey giggle bunny who's this?"

"Oh I'm Fred sir Fred Weasley" he said offering his hand

"Is your dad's name Author?" Mr. Granger shook it

"Yes sir"

"Oh well its nice meeting a member of his family, he speaks so highly of you guys"

"Well he's an amazing dad"

"So would you like to join us?

'"Yeah join us" Hermione said

Fred sat down and began conversation. Hermione's dad was amazed with how this guy seemed to bring out this light in his daughter. He couldn't help but smile.

"Well I should get going,"

"Ok well see you tonight?"

"Not if I see you first, it was nice meeting you" he said shaking her dad's hand. He walked away and he saw Hermione checking him out a bit she blushed when she saw her dad caught her.

"Well he was nice, I like him you have my approval"

"Dad stop I don't like him like that plus he has a girlfriend already"

"Well with the chemistry you guys have it's hard to tell'

"Ok well anyways let's get home"

They left the mall and headed home. All the way home Hermione was talking about her friends, Ron's band her classes everything. She never gets this time with her dad so she cherished it so much. They made it home and Hermione got ready she put on a pair of ankle brown semi heel boots and a black scarf. She headed downstairs Ginny's dad was going to drop them off and pick them up.

"Alright what do you think?'

"Damn girl!" her dad said in a girly first

"Dad stop"

"It looks good Fred's going to like it,"

"Oh my gosh dad stop!" she said laughing

"You're pleased?"

"What?"

"Your please Fred's going to like it"

"I am not!" Hermione's phone went off Ginny letting her know she was out front.

"Ok well I'm out"

"Alright giggle bunny, I love you"

"I love you daddy! Thank you for today"

"You're welcome"

With that she left and got into the car and they headed off to the bowling alley.


	9. Bowling and Karaoke

They made it to the bowling alley the picked up Luna on the way as well. Luna became very close to Hermione and Ginny. They were great friends yet all different unlike Angelina and her followers, also dressed accordingly to Angelina but not a loud to out dress her. Ginny was the tom boyish yet still girly style, Luna was the crazy colors and designs and Hermione was the girly but casual girl.

Ginny was wearing pastel orange tight jeans and a semi long white crop top with a native design all over it and a pair of black high tops. Luna was sporting a purple tanks with shorts with clack design tights underneath and black boots and a leopard print cardigan (We already know Hermione's) They met up with the boys it was only Ron and Harry the others couldn't make it. They got their shoes and lane, the boys went to get the food and drinks everyone chipped in there bit to help pay. A few lanes down Hermione spotted Fred and his group George, lee, Katie, Oliver, and Angelina. Though Angelina was ignoring everyone and was on her phone the whole time.

"You keep staring someone's going to catch you most likely Fred"

"What are you talking about?"

"You think I haven't seen you check him out?"

"I was not I just hate how Angelina treats him, I can't stand her I just want to grab her phone and use it as a bowling ball"

Ginny and Luna burst out laughing.

"That's so funny! I could see that happening"

"He deserves someone better"

"Like who? You?" Luna said with a huge grin

"No oh my gosh you guys I'm just saying" The boys made it back to the table

"Alright so got a large cheese pizza and 2 pitchers of soda one Pepsi the other sprite"

"Oh yay!"

The game was going great. Hermione can't remember she had this much fun. They finished their game and decided to head to the arcade for pool and games.

Fred was sitting with his friends he was having a blast even though Angelina was on her phone the whole time. He was really getting over her attitude and personality all she does is talk trash on people. What did I see in her? He thought to himself I mean she has a rocking body, great in the bed, but the romance they had wasn't there now that he thinks of it there really was no romance in their relationship ever all their relationship was is physical. His mind kept wandering back to Hermione he saw her a few lanes down laughing and goofing off. He saw Hermione and them leave and heading towards the arcade.

"Freddie boy! You're up!"

"Alright you all watch how it is done"

"Yeah whatever! Loser by ice cream for everyone" Lee said

Fred bowled the ball and got a strike.

"Oh yes that's right! I pay for nothing the end of the night"

"Hey when was that the rule?"

"Since I just made Oliver old chap"

George was up

"Do I get a kiss for luck?" He said getting up. Katie gave him a nice deep kiss

"Alright Katie he's not going to be able to bowl with a boner going on" Fred commented earning him a whack for Katie. Fred wasn't going to lie George had his ideal relationship he use to think he just wanted a casual thing snogging session, random sex etc. Now that he's had it he just wants a real good serious relationship which he wants to have he's trying with Angelina but she has no interest in it.

Meanwhile…

It was Hermione, Ginny, Luna, harry and Ron were all in the arcade they just finished a game of pool well Ginny Luna Ron and harry did Hermione never played and wanted to watch they finished Boys won sadly they were walking to another game when they saw karaoke

"Ooh we all should do it!" Luna said

"So all in favor of harry going first" everyone raised their hand

"Jeez thanks guys"

They put the song pick on random and Harry got "Like a virgin" everyone burst out laughing. Harry began to sing "I'm not good at all I'm just telling you now"

And he was right but after 30 secs he got over his nerves and started going with it making everyone laugh till there sides hurt. Harry finally finished and was red as ever but was laughing all the same. Next up was Luna who sang "take it off" by ke$ha. She wasn't bad. Next up was wrong you got I'm a believer by smash mouth he had an advantage as being in a band. "Alright Hermione your turn" Ginny said with a mischievous smile.

"Alright here we go" Hermione got up and took the mic she was nervous but these were her friends why be nervous can't be any worse than Harry. Ginny put on a song 'I love rock n roll by Britney spears 'she just looked at Ginny with a 'are you kidding me' look. The music started. "I and Luna will be back up". Hermione was so nervous she just tried to focus something n the distance

The music started

I saw him dancing there  
By the record machine  
I knew he must have  
Been about seventeen

The beat was going strong  
Playing my favorite song  
I could tell  
It wouldn't be long

'Til he was with me  
Yeah, with me  
And I could tell  
It wouldn't be long

'Til he was with me  
Yeah, with me

Singin'  
I love rock 'n' roll  
So put another dime  
In the jukebox

Baby  
I love rock 'n' roll  
So come and  
Take the time  
And dance with me

Fred and George were walking to the food stand to get a drink for the group when they heard a voice probably on of the most beautiful voices he ever heard. He followed the voice and found Hermione singing he stayed to watch. George was right behind him his mouth hanging open.

Ow  
He smiled, so I got up  
And asked for his name  
"But that don't matter," he said

"'Cause it's all the same."  
I said, "Can I take you home  
Where we can play alone?"  
And next we

Were moving on  
And he was with me  
Yeah, with me  
And we were moving on

And singin' that  
Same old song  
Yeah, with me

Fred couldn't hide his smile. He was mesmerized by Hermione and her voice. He then remembered Angelina was waiting but at that moment he didn't car all that matter was the girl in front of him.

Singin'  
I love rock 'n' roll  
So put another dime  
In the jukebox

Baby  
I love rock 'n' roll  
So come and  
So come on take the time  
And dance with me

Ow  
I love rock 'n' roll yeah  
'Cause it soothes  
My soul yeah

I love rock 'n' roll  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

I said, "Can I take you home  
Where we can be alone?"  
And next we  
Were moving on

And he was with me  
Yeah, with me  
And we were movin on  
And singin' that

Same old song  
Yeah, with me

A crowd started to form around the little stage. People started singing with her

Singin'  
I love rock 'n' roll  
So put another dime  
In the jukebox  
Baby

 **(A/N:I'm not doing all the lyrics be to long)**

I love rock 'n' roll  
So put another dime  
In the jukebox baby  
I love rock 'n' roll

(Oh)  
So come and  
Take the time and  
Dance with me

Hermione finished a whole group of people clapped for her. Hermione face turned red. She quickly got off the stage to her friends. Her eyes met Fred's all the sudden and her heart skipped a beat. Fred was amazed you would have never thought that book worm had a voice. I mean a voice like that he knew she could sing but not like that. George just laughed

"Yeah you don't have a crush on her" George said earning an elbow they. His eyes met Hermione and he smiled and left. Angelina would be wondering what was taken so long. They finally got the drinks and brought it back for Fred to find Angelina gone.

"Where's Angie?"

"She had to go she said to tell you bye and hugs and kisses" Katie said. Fred was really starting to get annoyed with Angelina. He's holding onto this relationship and she's just kind of like whatever with it.

"Well guess I'll call it a night then"

"No Fred, Katie's got to go anyway it be a guy's night the rest of the night you, me, lee, and Oliver" George said giving Katie a quick goodbye kiss. Katie waved a left. Fred looked at the exit and saw Hermione heading towards the exit 'they must be heading home'


	10. Volunteering and Break-ups

**Hello Readers! So im so excited about this chapter, I think a lot of you will be happy but maybe a little mad but all in all. Anyways happy reading!**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rest of Hermione's weekend was pretty boring it was Sunday and she was sitting at home. Writing some lyrics down she just finished her book she need to go to the book store and get more. All the sudden he phone went off she was expecting it to be Ginny or Luna but it wasn't it was Fred.

 _Hey it's Fred_

 **Oh hey Fred what's up?**

 _Nothing really. Got your number form Ginny by the way if you're wondering., I was just laying around the house and I realized I still owe you trip to get our supplies for the banner and stuff so I was wondering if you aren't busy if you want to join me_

 **Oh yeah I'd love you can you give me like 30 mins?**

 _Of course I'll see you in 45 I need to get cleaned up_

 **Yeah same alright then see you in 45**

She went downstairs and let her mom know what her plans were which she was fine with it. Since it was for school. Hermione got ready pretty quick. It looked semi cold out well it is almost winter. She picked a pair a of tight dark denim jeans with a red tank with floral with small floral design all over it, that hugged her chest and lose at the bottom. She paired it with a marron cardigan with a pair of brown boots that went up right below her knees. She paired it with simple earrings her was semi messy so she threw it up in a loose messy pony tail with a few strands to frame her face.

Fred finally arrived and her dad gave her a smirk "dad stop he has a girlfriend were teamed up for a volunteering event"

"I know I know" Hermione rolled her eyes and left and headed to Fred's car.

"Hello!" she said

"Hey so where's our first destination?"

"Well we need to get paint so Michaels? Or Joann's?"

"I don't know never shopped for this stuff before"

"Guess Joanne's better selection"

"Alright off we go"

They drove for a few minutes when Fred turned on the stereo and played some owl city (Galaxies). Hermione turned to him.

"Wow Shane harper and Owl city, I'm impressed" They both laughed Fred started singing

They finally arrived to Joanne's. Fred and Hermione got out of the car and headed in they went right to the paint isle.

"Ooh bright colors"

'Fred we need to stick to school colors. Gold and red"

"You're no fun" he said pouting a bit. Hermione couldn't hold back a giggle. She couldn't help but notice Fred is actually pretty cute, He just has this smile that lights up the room. She quickly looked away when he turned and saw her looking at him. He just smirks a little. Hermione went back to looking at prices it was Fred's turn to check her out a bit. Wow she is really pretty it's so simple. Her hair looks so soft he just wants to run his fingers through it. He then looked at her lips so plump and rosy he imagined running his thumb over them and kissing them, wait what? He thought oh no I can't be thinking like that I have a girlfriend though at this moment he wished he didn't because he'd make moves on Hermione in a heartbeat. Fred didn't know how this happened but ever since Hermione entered his class that first day he felt drawn to her. Maybe it's time to move on from Angelina, no it's not were just going through a rough patch he thought.

"Fred? Earth to Fred?"

"Oh yeah sorry, what did you say?"

"I said we should get some glitter for the words."

"Oh yeah good idea" she began to walk away and Fred's eyes wandered to her ass, He shook his head trying to clear his mind. I'm in big trouble Fred thought. They finally finished at Joanne's.

"Alright so where should we eat I'm starving?"

"Oh well were right next to the mall we can go to the food court" Hermione mentioned

'Yes choices and cheap, I'm in"

They got to Fred's car and drove to the mall. They made their way to the food court, and Hermione ordered from a philly cheese steak place while Fred got a burger and fries.

"Wow a girl who can eat? I like it" Fred said

"Yeah well I don't get why girls hide their eating habits"

"Me either especially when it's a date, I mean they're going to find out eventually"

"My thoughts exactly" Hermione replied. Fred was starting to eat when he saw Angelina in the distance, his stomach dropped a bit, there was Angelina holding hands and kissing Marcos Flint. Hermione whipped her head around and her mouth dropped open. She looked back at Fred and his eyes showed hurt and anger at the same time. He got up and marched over to them Hermione quickly followed him.

"Oi Angelina"

"oh Fred what are you doing here?'

"What are you doing here with flint?'

"Oh I meant to tell you I was going to tell you tomorrow but me guess now's better than ever, I think we should break up. You just weren't doing it for me anymore I just don't love you anymore, I mean Marcos wow there's these sparks, and…what is she doing here? You're getting and at me when your cheating on me?!" Angelina said enraged

"Were on for the school board, I wanted to hang with you today but you sad you were busy with Katie"

"Well I had to say something I just couldn't stand hanging with you and pretending I'm into you, I mean seriously. Marcus is the package plus can provide better"

Fred was more hurt then anything I mean what kind of person says that to someone. Hermione was mad she was going out of her way to hurt Fred.

"Well anyways we got to go we got a movie to catch"

"Like were really going to watch the movie" Marcos said smirking. Fred wanted to punch him so hard but that won't change anything

'well I hope you too have a good time, bye Angelina" with that Fred left. Angelina looked so pleased with herself it made Hermione sick she followed after Fred.

"Fred!"

He kept walking

"Fred wait!" she said reaching and grabbing his hand. He turned around he had so much hurt in his eyes. Hermione heart broke for him he sat on a bench all Hermione could do was sit with him, she laid her head on his shoulder

"hey I know it hurts I mean…gah I don't know what to say honestly, I mean I've never been in love so I wouldn't know how you feel but...'

"I wasn't in love"

"What?'

"I wasn't in love with Angelina, I never was I was deep in like but we never said it"

"Oh I'm sorry I wish I could make this easier for you"

Fred just looked at Hermione. Fred always thought things happened for a reason.

'It's okay I mean things happen for a reason right? Yeah it hurts my ego more than anything"

"I'll bet I mean she was a bitch she was going out of her way to make it worse, I never wanted to slap someone so hard in my life"

"I would have loved to see that"

"I'm sure she'd kill me easily"

Fred just laughed he was hurt I mean he invested so much time into Angelina to have her just throw it away, and basically just using him and insulting his family. He was madder at himself for letting her use him, curse the whole hormones.

'Well we should get going' Fred said

"No" Hermione said quickly

"What?'

"No you need ice cream come on'

"Ice cream?"

"Chocolate ice cream"

"Why chocolate?'

"Chocolate is cure for everything it can even mend a broken heart"

"but ym hearts not broken" she just smiled and grabbed his hand a pulled him off the bench and they headed for ice cream. They talked well mostly Fred did Hermione let him vent he needed to so bad. After all that they decided it is best to head back. They headed back to the car.

"I know what would cheer you up do you mind if I put on a song?"

"No go right ahead" Hermione put on another owl city song "when can I see you again". Hermione started singing.

 **Hermione** /Fred/Together

 **When can we do this again?**

 **When can I see you again?**

 **When can we do this again?**

 **When can I see you again?**

 **When can we do this again?**

 **When can I see you again?**

 **Switch on the sky, and the stars glow for you**

 **Go see the world 'cause it's all so brand new**

 **Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine**

 **It's just a matter of time before we learn how to fly**

 **Welcome to the rhythm of the night**

 **There's something in the air you can't deny**

 **It's been fun, but now I've got to go Life is way too short to take it slow**

 **But before I go and hit the road I gotta know, till then**

 **When can we do this again?**

 **Oh-oh, oh, oh**

 **When can I see you again?**

 **Oh-oh, oh, oh**

 **When can we do this again?**

 **Oh-oh, oh, oh I gotta know**

 **When can I see you again? (When can I see you again?)**

 **Then Fred joined in.**

Joined at the hip, yeah, your sidekick needs you

Life is a trip, and the road map leads you

Look all around at the mountains you haven't climbed

It's just a matter of time before we learn how to fly

Welcome to the rhythm of the night

There's something in the air you can't deny

They start singing together

It's been fun, but now I've got to go

Life is way too short to take it slow

But before I go and hit the road I gotta know, till then

When can we do this again?

Oh-oh, oh, oh

When can I see you again?

Oh-oh, oh, oh

When can we do this again?

Oh-oh, oh, oh I gotta know

When can I see you again?

 **Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine**

It's just a matter of time before we learn how to fly

 **Welcome to the rhythm of the night**

There's something in the air you can't deny

 **So let me know before I wave goodbye**

When can I see you again?

Oh-oh, oh, oh

When can we do this again?

Oh-oh, oh, oh

When can I see you again?

Oh-oh, oh, oh

When can we do this again?

Oh-oh, oh, oh

Yeah, it's been fun, but now I've got to go

Life is way too short to take it slow

But-but before I go and hit the road

Tell me when

When can I see you again?

When can I see you again?

Tell me when

When can I see you again?

They final reached Hemrione house. They were both laughing. He stopped the car.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow' Fred asked but there was hint of hope in his voice

"Yeah" Hermione was about to leave when Fred grabbed her hand

"Hermione….thank you"

"Your welcome" she exited the car and went into her house. Her heart skipped a beat when she got into the house. She had it bad even though Fred just got dumped her heart was a little happy which was wrong, but Hermione couldn't deny it she had a crush on Fred Weasley.

"Hey giggle bunny, how was your day?'

"It was great dad, where's mommy"

"In kitchen"

"Hello sweetie"

"Hi mom"

Hermione went upstairs and started writing a song that came to her head about Fred

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **A/N: So what do you guys think? How's the whole Fred not with Angelina anymore. How was the break up? Too mean? Too cheesy? lol Leave me reviews they keep me going. Thankx much love xoxo**


	11. Shopping for Homecoming Dresses

It was once again Monday and of course Fred and Angelina's break up was the talk of the school. Typical Angelina had to have the school talking about her. Hermione rolled her eyes she saw Fred even with all the talk he was still laughing and smiling which made Hermione happy, he had George in a head lock. Hermione just smiled. He looked up and saw Hermione he just smiled and gave a small wave; she gladly returned it and headed to library she wanted to get some reading done she was always there an hour day. Lucky it was a modified day(they have the rest of the week off) which was good because Hermione, Ginny, and Luna were going to look for homecoming dresses it was on Saturday and the homecoming game was Friday. Ginny's dad was dropping them off and picking them up. Her dad was gone all week so her dad couldn't drive and Luna's dad didn't believe in cars.

"Hey Hermione!" Luna said.

"Hey Luna!"

"So here the news of Fred and Angelina it's like do people have nothing better to do then talk about other people's business"

"yeah and I did know I was there when it happened'

"When did you and Fred start hanging out?'

"We weren't we were getting supplies for the school community, you know were partnered to make banners and stuff"

"If you say so"

"Luna seriously I don't like Fred I barely know him,"

"You don't have to know someone well to like them though is said nothing about liking him just crushing" Hermione face turned red Luna word trapped her she was good at that.

"Anyways new subject you have to the ok for today?'

"Yep my dad's fine with it'

"Where's Ginny?'

"She's with harry at the group tree"

"You think he'll ask her to homecoming?"

"I think so I mean he better"

"Yeah they are perfect for each other"

"I'm dropping hints for Ron to ask me"

"You like Ron?"

"A little he's an amazing musician"

"What about you think Fred will? Or hope he will" Luna added

"No because I know he won't ask me not with all the girls who are waiting for him"

"Well those girls are a dime a dozen you're a diamond in the rough"

"Thanks I think" they both reached the tree and saw Ginny and harry sitting really close together.

"Hey you too, what's up?"

"Not much" Ginny said as her and harry broke apart.

"So Luna's all set for this afternoon'

"What's this afternoon?" harry asked

'Were shopping for homecoming dresses!" Ginny said over excited

"Homecoming dresses?" Ron said coming up behind them. He stood next to Luna who got red all the sudden.

"Yeah it's this Saturday"

"Oh yeah it is it" harry said.

The bell rang and Hermione was heading to her class when she heard her name all the sudden

"Hey Hermione" she turned around to see Fred coming towards her

"Hey Fred how are you? You ok? I mean all the talk going around"

"Oh that well people will talk what can you do?"

"Doesn't I bug you a little?'

"Yeah but I do not dwell on which I have no control"

"That's a good quote to live by"

"Yep so you busy today?'

"Yeah I'm going dress shopping with Ginny and Luna for homecoming'

"Oh yeah that's Saturday."

"Yeah why you ask?'

"Well I hoping to start working on the banners'

"Oh yeah I'm free tomorrow there's no school"

"I have football practice from 9-3"

"Well we can do it after you can come over to my house and we can work on ideas and stuff"

"Oh ok cool that works so I'll talk to you later?" Fred said sounding hopeful

"Yeah, bye Fred"

"Bye? Not later?" he said acting hurt

"My dad always says goodbyes are not forever, are not the end, it simply means I'll miss you until we meet again" Her face turned red when she realized what she just said

"Oh so you're going to miss me? Aww that's so sweet"

"Oh I didn't mean it like that'

"So you won't miss me that hurt Hermione"

'No I mean"

"Hey just giving you a hard time…bye Hermione" he said in her ear her face went really red. Her last few classes ended and she met up with Ginny and Luna and they headed to the mall. They reached the mall and they were probably in their for about 3 hrs. Looking at dresses they finally went to Macy's which a gold mind was. None of the girls could afford any new dresses so they went right to the clearance section. They were going through them when they heard a group of chatty girls. And Hermione heard Fred's name mentioned

'You are the queen Angelina; his face must have been priceless."

"It was, he's such a loser, I mean it's like he was obsessed with me, it's like seriously dude I'm way out of your league."

Ginny was getting madder by the minute Hermione put her hand on her shoulder to calm her down though Hermione wanted to slap Angelina. Even Luna was getting mad.

"Fred was hot though that's for sure"

"Yeah that's the only reason I started dated him his looks and that he was captain of the football team. But Marcus is way better in bed in my opinion, and kissing it like Fred kisses with love and passion I want rough and crazy he did on occasion but rarely he was so in love with me it was ridiculous" Hermione smirked she knew that was a lie Fred even said he wasn't in love with her. They kind of hid from the group and chatty cheerleaders. They didn't want to be seen one they didn't need to start anything two they wanted to hear what else they say.

"Well he's definitely going to miss you Angelina"

"Katie you been quiet today"

"Look I know you and Fred broke up and everything but I'm dating his brother and I don't really like when you're talking crap about my boyfriend's brother"

"What so you're on his side?" Angelina said with anger

'No it's just your putting me in an awkward position"

"Well then I guess we won't hang around you anymore come on girls" with that the girls walked away from Katie she looked shocked and hurt. They felt bad for her she left the store probably to go home.

'That bitch!" Ginny said

"I know how she can be like that" Luna said

"She is so going to get it on one of these days" Ginny said hands closed in a tight fist

"Look Gin fighting won't fix anything' Hermione said

"Mione! She's insulting my older brother"

"I know she's a bitch and Fred doesn't deserve that but fighting her will cause more problems"

They stood there for a minute when Luna said

"Alright enough of this lets shop. After an hour of trying on dresses they all found their dresses **(you'll know what they look like day of dance)**

Hermione finally got home her mom was in the kitchen making dinner.

"Hey sweetie how was dress shopping?"

"Great I'm really excited"

"That's great so who is taking you?"

"No one as of now"

"who do you want to take you?"

"I don't know"

"What about the boy from the mall? The one your dad met? You spent all day with him yesterday"

"One: we had to get supplies for school two:" She couldn't think of another she knew her mom knew the truth.

"Ok fine I like him I have a crush but his girlfriend just broke up with him yesterday and I don't know I don't think It's right to move onto someone else's ex even if they were a total bitch"

"Oh my what happened?" Hermione told he mom the whole story and what happened at the mall.

"Wow she is a bitch, how's he doing?'

"He's ok with it I mean it's not bugging him or at least he's not letting anyone see if it is or not"

"Oh well who knows fate works in mysterious ways"

"Yeah oh since were on the Fred subject, tomorrow can he come over and we can work on the banners a bit?"

"Sure but in the garage or living room no upstairs in your bedroom, I'll make some snacks and stuff."

"Great thanks I'm going to go put my dress away"

"Oh wait try it on I want to see it"

Hermione hurried upstairs and changed into her dress she came downstairs and her mom's mouth dropped "oh Hermione you look beautiful is so you"

"Thanks."


	12. Working on Banners and a step closer

**Hello readers! so this chapter took longer then i thought i like uploading every 7 days but this got pushed for 10 been so busy with my job and life i haven't had time to finish but i finally did. i'm almost done with the next chapter as well. Hope you enjoy my Fremione readers!**

Hermione woke up around 10. She slowly got out of bed. She checked her phone and had one new text she opened it and couldn't hold back a smile

" _Hey can't wait to see you today practice is getting out at 130 their cutting it short so let me know if we can start earlier"_

" _Morning yeah you can head over after practice its fine, have a good practice"_

She ten got another text but this time form her dad

" _Fear has 2 meanings: 'Forget anything and run' or 'face everything and rise' this is your choice" I love you giggle bunny."_ Hermione smile couldn't get any bigger. She went downstairs and her mom was making breakfast.

"Morning mom!"

"Morning sweetie, excited for today?'

"Yeah a little"

"I can tell by that smile"

"I'm not getting my hopes up though"

Hermione had her breakfast then went upstairs to get cleaned up. She wanted to be comfy but cute so she was going through her closet. She had a variety of clothes out on her bed when he mom came in she had a bath robe on.

"This is good just add curlers and he'll know what he'll be coming home to everyday"

"Funny I don't know what to wear I want cute but comfy" Her mom went over to her bed and looked around the pile of clothes. She picked up black leggings and a long lose grey sweat shirt that hung of one of her shoulders with a white heart on it and pair a high white socks and a pair of UGS.

"This says hello I'm cute but relaxed, though this something I just through even though it looks great on me"

"How did you do that? I've been staring at that for 20 mins it was just a top you come in 2 mins it's an outfit"

"It comes from years of fashion brain farts" her mom left and Hermione got changed. She looked in the mirror and once she was satisfied she went down to the garage to set up everything by the time she was done the doorbell rang. She headed into the house but her mom already opened the door

"Hello I'm Fred Weasley"

"Hello Fred I'm Jane Granger"'

"Nice to meet you"

"Hey Fred!" Hermione said

"Hey, got the supplies"

"Great well this way"

"Can I get you something to drink water a soda?"

"Water is great thanks" he headed towards the garage her mom looked at Hermione and mouthed 'he's really cute' Hermione just blushed her mom's eyes wondered to Fred's butt for a quick second and looked at Hermione again 'oh very nice' she mouthed Hermione was really red now. Her mom just laughed and left the room

"Alright so wow I can see your all set for today"

"Yeah well I had time"

"You look good by the way"

"Thanks you too how was practice?"

"Crazy it's always like that with the homecoming game coming up"

"Well you guys are undefeated; funny you're playing against my old school"

"So who you cheering for?"

"You of course… I mean your team our school"

"For me? I'm going to have a fan in the stands? Yay!"

"Please you know you have a ton of fans"

"Do I?"

"Yes all the girl's goo goo eyeing you, espcieally now since yor no longer with Angelina…oh im sorry that's probably a sore spot still"

"no its not and Interesting well guess I haven't noticed or cared actually, there's only one girls eyes I want on me"

"If you say so, let's begin"

Fred and Hermione started drawing words and stuff on the banner. They were at for about an hour when Hermione's mom came in

'Hey I brought you guys Cheese and crackers; hope it's alright "

"It's great thank you" Fred said

"Thanks mom" Mrs. Granger left and they began eating

"This is good where'd your mom get it?"

"Oh she made it she makes crackers from scratch"

"Oh wow this is amazing she can definitely give my mom a run for her money"

They took a quick break just talking about everything and anything. Hermione heard a car pull up and she knew it was her dad.

"Sounds like my dad's home"

"Nice"

Fred and Hermione continued working when the door opened.

"Hey giggle bunny"

"Hi daddy!"

"Hello again Mr. Granger"

"Hello Fred how are you?"

"I'm pretty good"

"Hermione being a control freak yet?"

"Just a bit"

"Hey! I'm not a control freak"

"Sure sweetie if you say so"

Fred just laughed a little.

"So dinner will be ready in like an hour Fred would you like to stay? Its BBQ wings and movie night"

"Sure if it's not too much trouble"

"Not at all it be nice having another man around for once maybe you can help me win the movie choice tonight"

"Sure why do they always chose chick flicks"

"Yes I need a good action movie"

"I hear ya there"

Hermione couldn't help but smile Fred and her father get along so well.

"Alright sweet"

"Dad again no one says sweet"

"I told you I'm bringing it back"

"Sweets a good word I'm more into wicked, though myself"

"Wicked? Hmm I like that"

"Oh jeez thanks Fred"

"You're welcome"

Her dad left and Fred turned to Hermione while she was painting.

"Your dads pretty cool, I can see why you're so close"

"He's the best" They worked for another hour till Hermione dad called them for dinner. They all sat in the family room. Fred took a seat next to Hermione. Since Fred was the guest he got to pick the movie so he asked what Mr. Granger wanted **(you know since he never gets to pick)** he picked Dante's Peak **(I love this movie)** The movie ended and Fred said he had to get home has football practice again tomorrow all week actually luckily the game Friday they have off.

"It was nice meeting you Fred, hope to see you again" Mrs. Granger said

"thank you for letting me come over and thanks for the food I told Hermione you could definitely give my mom a run for her money, don't tell her I said that" Fred said smiling. She gave him a hug

"Nice to see you again Fred" Mr. Granger shook his hand

"You too sir" they both went upstairs and Hermione followed Fred outside.

'well today was a success we got started at least we'll need to find some time to work on it after still got 1 more to do"

"Yeah definitely, I'll call you tomorrow and we can figure out a day"

"Okay well later Fred"

"goodbye Hermione" He said and brought her into a hug. Hermione wished to stay there forever his arms felt so safe.

 **so i hope you liked this chapter, don't worry more cute thing with Fred and Hermione will be coming up. So what do you think of her parents? i always love parents like that everyone always made them sticks in the mud but i want them fun! i'm also in process of working on 2 other stories which im thrilled about! anyways comments keep me going so please review! much love xoxo**


	13. A daughters song and a Ferris wheel

Hermione woke up around 8 it was her dad's birthday and they were having a family day they were going to the downtown street fair. They go every year. This year she was able to take someone she invited Ginny but she was busy so Luna was her second choice. Hermione went to the bathroom to get cleaned. Instead of making breakfast Mrs. Granger wanted to go out to breakfast as they headed down to the fair. Hermione's dad had the car packed and they headed out. Hermione was on her laptop working on her dad's gift she had a huge surprise for him. Her mom knew about it and helped her arrange it yet she was really nervous about it. Just than Ginny text her.

 _Hey Mione! So what's going on with you and Fred?_

 _ **Nothing why do you ask?**_

 _He's been walking around in cheerful mood, he's freaking George well all of us out_

 _ **I don't know why we just worked on the banners but that's it**_

 _Do you like him?_

 _ **Gin! I don't know I mean why are you asking me?**_

 _Because I think he likes you_

 _ **Fred doesn't like me plus he just got out of a relationship, oh did you tell him about what we overheard?**_

 _No not yet_

 _ **Are you going too?**_

 _I don't know_

 _ **So what are your plans today?**_

 _I don't know my father said it's a company thing the whole families going_

 _ **Oh you must be going to the police/fire department fair!**_

 _Really? How do you know?_

 _ **That's where were going we go every year your dad just started at the police department right?**_

 _Yeah of sweet hopefully we'll see you_

 _ **Yeah it's really fun!**_

Hermione and her parents finally made it. They were heading to the entrance when her dad offered his arms to both his wife and daughter and they headed in. Everyone knew Hermione before her dad got transferred to this town her dad did work for them during the summer ever since she was 5 so they basically saw her grow up.

"Alright so what do we do first?" her dad asked

"How about a ride? Oh I forgot we should keep an eye open for Ginny hers families coming"

"So you mean keep an eye out for Fred?" her dad teased

"Dad!"

"Oh stop Hermione you know it's true, he's a charming young man I approve" her mother said

"As do I" her father agreed

'You two are unbelievable"

"So what ride?" her mom asked

"Tilt a whirl?" Hermione suggested

"Heck yeah let's go"

They went on a few rides. And were going to get something to eat. When Hermione saw a group of red heads. It was Ginny and her family.

"MIONE!" Ginny said running and hugging her

"Hi!"

"Who's this Hermione?" her dad asked

"This is my best friend Ginny Weasley Fred's younger sister"

"Nice to meet you" just then Arthur came over.

"Nice to see you Arthur"

"You too, I see you met my youngest and one of my twins already, this is my other son Ron, Percy, and George the other twin. And my lovely wife molly"

"The better looking one" George added

"Yeah keep telling yourself that forge!" Fred said

"Hello Fred good to see you again" Mr. Granger said shaking his hand after shaking the all the other Weasley's hands

"You too sir"

"Oh Fred hi" Mrs. Granger said

"Jane this is Author Weasley and his wife Molly, and there kids Percy, Ron, George, and Ginny Fred you already know"

"We have 2 more but they couldn't make it" Molly added

"Oh wow you are a wonder mom!" Mrs. Granger said

"Thank you. Your daughter is quite lovely"

"Thank you we try"

"So kids why don't you all wonder off and have fun, Author would you care to join me for a beer?"

"That be great okay kids here's some money use it sparingly"

Just then a young assistant came by she was Hermione's baby sitter a few times during the summer.

"Oh no worries about that Arthur, hey Sarah do you have extra wristbands?"

"Yes I do"

'May I have 5?"

"of course here you go" she gave him the wrist bands. Mr. Granger then handed each kid a wrist band

"Thank you" they all said.

"Molly would you like to help me I have to go to the bake area and help out a bit"

"That be lovely, have funs kids, behave! Fred and George I mean you two"

"Of course mom" the said in sync

The parents left and the teens went then own way.

"So this is the first year you guys are here right?'

"Yep" Fred and George both said taken everything in

"Yeah we always drove past it but never got to go, it's so nice "Ginny said looking around

"Who you looking for"

"Oh harry he's doing volunteering here he gets off in a hour as does Katie"

"Oh Katie's here? How's she doing?"

"She's doing okay" George said

"I give her credit for standing her ground Angelina is a bitch for doing that to Katie putting her in that position,"

Fred looked away guilty. George put his arm around him. (Katie told George who told Fred)

"Fred don't worry it's not your fault"

They went on a few rides when Ginny got a text

"Oh Harry's done, where is the concert tent?"

"This way" they followed Hermione and their stood harry and Katie. George ran up to her and gave her a huge kiss

"Alight kiddies were going to go wonder" George said as him and Katie took off. (Since harry and Katie volunteered they get on all rides free)

"Harry wants to go check out the exhibits?" Ginny asked blushing

"Yeah"

"Oh that sounds like fun want to join Luna?" Ron offered.

"Sure" Hermione saw in Luna's eyes she had a plan to get Harry and Ginny alone plus she wanted alone time with Ron. Percy wandered off god knows where.

"Fred, Hermione want to join?'

"No exhibits aren't my thing"

"I've seen them one to many times" Hermione said

"Okay well we'll meet up in a couple hours?"

"Of course" Everyone left leaving Fred and Hermione on their own.

"So what would you like to do?" Hermione asked

"Maybe a few of the games they seem like fun"

"Yeah they are but the rip you off the games are rigged, still fun though"

"Well let's see if I can out rig them"

Hermione and Fred headed towards the games and started trying games. Fred actually won a little fox stuffed animal. He gave it to Hermione

"For you fair maiden"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome"

Hermione and Fred did a few more games. Hermione tried a few games but sucked terribly. They played a race game with you shot water into the target to get your pole to move. Hermione was struggling badly. Fred got behind and put his hands over hers. (see a cute moment)

"You got to keep a steady hand" he then bent a little to reach her sitting height and put his chin on her shoulder. He pushed the button with her. Even though they didn't win Hermione at least got close to the top. It was about time to meet the others and Hermione had to get ready for her dad's surprise. They reached the picnic area it was beautiful it was outside the lights looking like stars. And a stage. Hermione all the sudden got nervous.

"You ok?" Fred asked

"Yeah I'm nervous"

"Why?'

"Okay don't tell anyone I mean no one!"

"Okay I promise what is it?'

"I'm performing tonight it's for my dad's birthday he doesn't know yet"

"Oh awesome I get to see you sing"

"Yeah but I'm so scared I've never performed in front of anyone before"

"That's not true the bowling alley"

"Yes but that's karaoke, I'm singing one of my own song for my dad"

"Oh well don't worry you'll be great" he could tell she was really nervous. He grabbed her hand sin his and looked her deep in her eyes

"just look towards the back of the room, or focus on one person only focus on your dad. Just imagine he's the only one there. You'll do great, I'll meet you after?" he said giving her a kiss on the back of the hand which made Hermione turned red and made her stomach do a flip. She made her way backstage where her mom was waiting.

"You ready sweetie?"

"I hope so"

Her mom kissed her head headed out to meet her father and join the others at the table.

"Where's Hermione?' her father asked

"She'll be along in a minute" her mom said smiling as did Fred.

"Hello all so first off I hope your all enjoying our family company fair this year I say by far it's one of the best we had. Second I'd like to give a shout out to chief of our department Rob Granger Happy birthday"

Everyone clapped.

"Now you all are in for a surprise especially you Rob, now entertainment is going to be different this year a certain young women offered to sing a few songs for us free of charge, so of course we'd take up the offer. So please give a round of applause for Hermione Granger" Her dad eyes shot open and looked at her mom. Ginny, Harry, Luna, Fred, George, Ron and even Katie stood up clapping.

"Hi so first off I'd like to say happy birthday to the one man I can truly trust in my life, my dad,"

 **(A/N: so here's the link to the song: watch?v=mOg197GMXzg, I recommend listening to it so you can imagine hermione singing it)**

Since I remember  
You were there for me  
You've always loved me  
So endlessly

And I would stumble  
And I would fall  
But you'd never leave me  
Without a hand to hold

So if I say  
Thanks for all the love you gave us two  
It wouldn't show  
Just what you really mean

But if I can be  
Just half the person that you are you'll see  
You're my hero  
You're my hero  
You're my hero

You always notice  
When i am down  
Your love is endless  
Though i am grown

A gentle person  
A brilliant man  
Whose patient kindness  
Made me who I am

Hermione looked right into her dad eyes **(I'm not repeating the chorus cause yeah it be too long)**

So you,  
Will always be right in my heart  
A huge and special part  
Of who I am  
And though  
I don't say it like I should  
I hope you've understood  
You're so amazing dad

Thanks for all the love you give to me  
It wouldn't show  
Just what you really mean  
But if I can be  
Just half the person that you are you'll see  
You're my hero  
You're my hero  
You're my hero

"Your my hero I love you daddy Happy birthday"

Everyone stood up clapping Mr. Granger had tears in his eyes. Hermione finally got down and he dad gave her a huge hug. "Baby that was wonderful thank you 2nd best gift I ever got"

"Second? What was your first?"

"When you were born your my greatest gift I ever got"

She hugged her dad tight. He let her go she looked behind him and saw Fred and everyone waiting for her. Her dad turned around and saw "Go have fun, not too much fun though" He said kissing her forehead.

"Mione that was amazing!" Ginny said hugging her

"That was so sweet" Luna said with watery eyes joining in on the hug

"Amazing Mione!" Harry said

"You definitely need to do a song with me and my band" Ron said

'You were wonderful" Katie said giving her a little hug, they weren't really friends but she was at least trying.

"Oh granger your voice was like an angel I swear Fred was dr…ow" George said as Fred elbowed him hard

"You were amazing Mia"

"Mia?"

"Yep I'm giving you my own nickname"

"Okay" she said laughing.

"So there's time for one more ride who's up for the Ferris wheel?" George offered. Everyone agreed and headed towards it. Everyone partnered up:

George/Katie

Ron/Luna

Harry/Ginny

Fred/Hermione

Everyone was already on it was Fred and Hermione turn next.

"Do you mind going alone? I'm scared of heights"

"You're scared of the Ferris wheel?"

"Yes"

"You're afraid the bar will come undone and you will fall hit the ground and die?'

"Thank you for putting it in perspective and due to the fact I'm scared of heights falling is a big concern"

"Look have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?"

"No"

"So trust me now"

"Fred I don't know."

"It'll be fun It'll be a thrill just something different, isn't this the point of being young? It's your choice Mia; people can live for a hundred years without living for a minute. You go on this with me it's one less minute you haven't lived"

Hermione thought for a minute. "Ok let's go"

"Let's go" Fred said taking her hand. They got on the Ferris wheel. And it started to go up Hermione got scared and grabbed onto Fred's arm. Fred just smiled he loved feeling Hermione on his arm like that his stomach was doing flips he just wanted to take all her fears away and keep her safe. After a long few weeks Fred is finally accepting the fact he has a crush on Hermione Granger. Hermione slowly opened her eyes and saw the sight before her eyes the whole fair lite up it looked so magical. She realized she was still grabbing Fred's arm she broke away really quick. "Sorry"

"It's ok, you did it"

"I did" Hermione the shivered. Fred noticed this and threw his arm around her bringing her closer

"Better?"

"Yes much" she loved his scent it was so manly.

Fred and Hermione stayed close talking about books, movies, music, the Ferris wheel stopped at the top. Hermione got a little scared they were so high up.

"So how are you honestly doing with the Angelina thing?"

"I'm pretty good actually great with I stopped having feelings for her at the beginning of the year I was just trying to convince myself that I still did"

"Oh what made you realize? Out of curiosity if you don't want to say you don't I mean I udnertsand privacy so if you do…mph"

She was cut short by Fred's lips on hers. He pulled away and looked into her eyes

"Someone stole my attention and showed me what I really wanted"

He moved a strand of hair behind her ear and brought her face to his into another soft kiss. Hermione was shocked at First and didn't respond just as Fred was pulling away she responded. She brought her hand to his face bringing him closer. Their lips fit perfectly today. Fred moved his hands to her hair pulling her closer. Hermione hands grabbed Fred's shirt pulling him closer. They pulled apart. Fred just rested his forehead against hers.

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that"

"I can imagine" she said he just smile and kissed her again. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck his hands wrapped around her waist pulling her closer. He touched his tongue to her lip seeking access which she happily gave him; they didn't even realize they were at the bottom until someone cleared their throat. They broke apart to see the guy working the Ferris wheel just smiling and a few people in line as well Fred got off first and offered Hermione his hand and they exited the ride only to find everyone waiting for them.

"So I take it you guys are seeing each other now?" George asked

"Only if she wants too" Fred said looking at Hermione

"Yes, yes we are" she said lacing their fingers together. Ginny ran to her and hugged her tight.

"There's no one I'd rather be dating my brother then you!"

"Thanks, well I should find my parents"

Hermione was looking around.

"Where's Luna? She came with me?"

"Oh that she's with Ron…..snogging…over there" harry said pointing. Boy were they snogging. You think they were playing hockey with their tongues. Fred and George just looked at each other. George was beyond happy her knew he had his brother back, they can prank and joke without someone (Angelina) getting mad.

"Oi lovebirds!" Ron and Luna broke apart so fast they almost tripped. Luna headed over.

"Ready to go Luna?"

"Yeah bye Ron" she said giving him a quick kiss

"Goodbye Fred" she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. And left with Luna

"For the first time Fred, I think you found the perfect girl'

"Yeah I think I did to Georgie old boy!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Alright there's the kiss! what did you think? was it ok? should i do a love scene? im writing another story should it be another fredxhermione or hermionexGeorge? let me know please review it keeps the chapters coming!**


	14. The Homecoming Game

_**Hey all i'm so sorry its taken some time to get a chapter up Christmas is just coming so fast and i had so much stuff going on but i'm back on track...well almost after Christmas life e smoother. To all who are sticking with it thank you! please remember to review thank you! and enjoy!**_

Today was the big homecoming game. The girls were getting ready at Hermione's House.

"So Hermione excited to see your man play?'

"Yep" she said

"You seem happy" Ginny said curling her hair

"Well we just kissed yesterday but I don't know Ginny I've never felt like this with anyone before not even my ex, I'm sorry you probably don't want to hear about that stuff"

"Oh please I insist you date him actually he needs a good girl in his life, and I can tell he likes you just when things gets physical leave out the details"

"Of course I don't know if I'm ready for that stuff"

"What do you mean?' Luna said painting her nails

"I've never had sex before and I don't know what to do and I know he's experienced"

"That's true he's had a few girlfriends but Fred has never and will never pressure a girl and especially you into anything, he really likes you Hermione"

"Really?"

"Yeah he agreed with George saying you were the perfect girl" Ginny said

"So I was going to wait but since we're on the subject Ron asked me to homecoming!" Luna said

"Oh my goodness congrats" Hermione said hugging Luna

"I'm hoping harry will ask me but I don't know"

"He will. He's crazy for you" Hermione said

The girls had 30 mins before they had to leave. So they hurried to finished to get ready it was semi chilly night so they dressed semi warm. Ginny wore a pair of black leggings with a red, white, blue flannel shirt and paired it with a pair of Hermione's brown boots. And paired it with a white infinity scarf. She curled her pony tail a bit with easy make-up. Luna black tight pants with a pink tank that had black tiger stripes she paired it with a black hoodie and her to the knee converse. Her hair was straight. Hermione wore black leggings (what can I say I like black leggings) with a tan loose sweater that went right below her butt and hung off one of her shoulders she wore a pair a brown boots and paired it with a light brown scarf. Her hair was curled loosely like usual but she had it half up half down.

"Girls time to go" Hermione's mom said

"Ok mom coming"

They made their way to the school they bought their tickets and took their seats they were right in center near the middle row. The stands started to get crowded. They saw from a distance Katie sitting alone Angelina turned all her friends against her. Hermione felt bad

"Hey let's go sit with Katie she's all by herself"

"Yeah come on" they headed down to where Katie was

"Hi Katie mind if we sit here?"

"Oh sure that be great" she said with a smile

They all started a conversation. Katie was actually a really fun girl. The three girls looked at each other than Katie.

'Hey tomorrow do you want to join us for homecoming?"

"I mean we know you're going with George but if you get tired of him and want to hang with some girls" Hermione said

'Yeah and get ready with us!" Luna chimed in

"Yeah that be great thank you" Ron, George and surprisingly Lee joined them.

"Hey why aren't you with Alicia?" Katie asked

"She was bashing Fred with Angelina too much and Fred was my friend before Alicia and me were a thing, so I broke up with her I don't want to be with someone who's a follower, plus I heard what they did to you Katie and that was wrong"

All the sudden the Team came out of course Fred was in front being the captain Harry not far behind they did the stretches and went to the side line. Fred's helmet was off he looked around the stands and instantly found Hermione. His eyes just knew how to find her. He saw her smile and he gave her his sexy smile and winked at her. Angelina saw Fred then looked at what he was looking at saw Hermione she was mad. The first half of the game was pretty rough Hermione's old school was really playing rough. Fred got tackled hard and Hermione grabbed Lee's arm.

"He's okay Hermione. He's been tackled worse than that"

The game continued the away team was ahead by one. It was half time. Hermione went with Ginny to get a few sodas for everyone. Luna had wondered off they figured with Ron. Hermione's phone went off and she had this huge smile "Fred?" Ginny said "I'll get the sodas"

 _ **Hey you enjoying the game? Man your old school play rough lol**_

 _Yeah I was noticing that_

 _ **Well least my good luck charms here**_

 _Who's that?_ Hermione all the sudden got sad until she read the next text

 _ **You silly girl your my good luck charm**_

 _Me? Really?_

 _ **Yep I saw Angelina giving you dirty looks just ignore her**_

 _I'm trying to but it's hard_

 _ **She won't do anything she'll have to go through me**_

 _Thank you_

 _ **Coach just walked in I'll talk to you after the game**_ _._

 _Ok bye_

 _ **Goodbye Mia till we talk again**_ _._

Half time was over and the game continued it was such a close game. It was one minute left the ball was thrown and Fred was going for it everyone stood up cheering

"GO FRED!" Hermione screamed. Fred caught the ball and landed in the end zone. Everyone cheered. They won they were still undefeated. Everyone ran down to the field Hermione and Ginny waited by the railing on the track. Hermione saw Angelina walk up to Fred threw her arms around his neck giving him a hug she pulled away but kept her arms around his neck.

"Wow Fred you were great, so there's a party at my house afterwards, would you like to join me? For old time sack?"

Fred looked at Angelina then saw Hermione and saw sadness in her eyes he just smiled looked at Angelina removed her arms from his neck

"Sorry Angelina I already have plans I'm sure flint will love to take you, later" Fred walked away from Angelina and made his way to Hermione. He pushed through everyone and reached Hermione and pulled her into a kiss. He lifted her up a tad. Everyone around the gasped a lot of wolf whistling was going on some angry faces from girls envy faces from guys. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. They broke apart

"Great game Fred!" she said

"Oi you too your as bad as Ron and Luna, great game Fred" Geroge said "you too harry" Harry just arrived giving Ginny a kiss on the cheek.

They left and Hermione and Fred were once again alone.

"So I was meaning to ask. Hermione will you go to homecoming with me?"

"Yes of course!" she said hugging him

With that Fred put his hands on her cheek and pulled into a slow passionate kiss. Hermione could kiss him all day.

 **(A:N Sorry this was a short/rushed chapter I'm not very familiar with football stuff so I didn't really know how to write it lol but don't worry next chapter will be longer)**


	15. Homecoming Dance

**Chapter 15: Homecoming Dance**

It was the day of the homecoming dance. Ginny, Luna, Katie were getting ready at Hermione's house. The boys were getting ready at Ginny's all the parents chipped in for the limo. The girls were helping each other with hair, make-up, dresses, etc.

"Alright so ready to be ready?" Ginny asked

"I'm so excited! This will be mine and George's fourth homecoming dance together" Katie said with a huge smile on her face

"Fourth? Really that's amazing! You guys meant for each other aren't you" Hermione said painting her nails.

"Yeah I love George so much"

"That's so sweet"

"So Hermione going with Fred? He really likes you. You know that? That's why I think Angelina is so jealous because he's never acted the way he acts towards you with Angelina."

"I just don't see what he sees in me"

"I do your smart, kind, beautiful, well mannered, and giving" Luna said

"Yeah Hermione I've known Fred for over 4 years I know him and he really really likes you don't hold back tonight, and don't worry Fred won't make you do anything you're not comfortable with" Katie said

The girls were finishing adding the final touches on their hair and make-up. Ginny wore her hair pinned up in a fancy bun with a few loosed curled strands around her ears, her dress was a baby blue that had a jeweled strap that went across her chest her make-up matched her dress but she added a little shimmer to her eyes her shoes were silver. Luna's dress was the most colorful it was strapless dress with a dark blue sequin tops but fell loosely below the chest and the skirt was colors of pink yellow, green, blue, all the colors of the rainbow basically it was so Luna her shoes were a dark blue to match the top of her dress, her hair was curled and fell loosely around her he make-up colorful like her personality. Katie's dress was sweet it was a pastel yellow but had a light blue toll over it making the blue and yellow blend perfectly there was a blue tulle around her waist the top of the dress was strapless but had yellow and blue flowers, her hair was pinned on the side making all her hair on one side curled her shoes we a pastel yellow. Hermione's dress was the most simple. It was a plum colored dress that fell right below mid-thigh the straps had tiny jewels that were a darker plum colored it also had the jewels along the waist line. Her hair was curled loosely and a few front ends pined back but still had he bangs lose and a few by her ears. Her shoes were just a black but strapped around her ankle.

"Come on girls! Time for pictures! Need girl pictures before the guys get here" Mrs. Weasley said she was invited over her and Mrs. Granger we working on a bake sale idea. Mrs. Weasley wanted to see the girls.

All the girls walked downstairs. One by one. "You all look beautiful" Hermione's dad was on his way home he wanted to be there to see her. The girls posed for pictures Ginny and Hermione took a pic together. Luna Ginny and Hermione posed for one but at last second they grabbed Katie to join them she was one of the girls after all. They all hugged and took a picture just then the bell rang it was the guy.

"Okay girls upstairs you need to make an entrance" Hermione's mom said. They all hurried upstairs. Hermione's mom opened the doors and the boys came in. Fred got a hug from Mrs. Granger 'lovely to see you Fred."

"you too Mrs. Granger" he said returning the hug Hermione's parents were so welcoming unlike Angelina's even though part of him regrets Angelina half of him was happy he was with her for so long because what if another girl grabbed his eye but wasn't Hermione he would never have her. Although he technically doesn't have her…yet. Just then Mr. Granger came in, "hello all did I miss the grand entrance?" Mrs. Granger gave him a kiss. "Nope"

"Hello Fred, nice to see you again, so I expect her home by 12 latest" Her dad said trying to look serious but was smiling.

"Of course sir" He shook his hand

Just then the girl started coming down the stairs one by one Katie was first and George had a hug smile. She's never looked so beautiful in all 4 of their homecoming dancing. Ginny Came down next harry arms dropped and you swear he was going to faint. Luna descended down and Ron's eye popped out of his head. It was Hermione's turn Mr. Granger saw her come down he almost had tears in his eyes when did his little girl grow up. He then looked at Fred and couldn't help but smile this boy really liked his daughter. Fred eye went towards the stairs and his mouth fell opened as Hermione came down. He has never seen anything so beautiful in his life. He was now officially nervous.

"Hi" Hermione aid quietly

"Hi, you look amazing"

"Thanks you don't look bad yourself.

"Alright I need pictures" Mrs. Weasley said. They took group pictures, couple pictures, boy's pictures.

"Alright you lot go get your groove on" Hermione's dad said

"Seriously stop with the lingo dad" She said hugging him. "You look beautiful giggle bunny"

"I love you daddy"

"I love you forever and always"

With that they teens left and got into the limo. They finally reached the dance. It looked amazing the theme was 'Forever in the twilight' it was outside and inside there were a lot of lights. It looked so magical the group got out of the limo and headed in after they showed the tickets the entered and there was a line for the photo area was long but that's because Angelina was hogging the area she had to see each picture before she approved. The group just laughed at her. Of course her dress was a party all its own it was hot pick that was sequined and hug her body her heels were ridiculously high. They decided to skip the pic for now and get it later. They entered the dance and it was like a dream. Hermione was looking at all the decorations Fred grabbed her hand and laced their fingers she looked at him and just smiled. Her leaned down to his ear and said "You really are beautiful" he said kissing her cheek. Hermione hearts fluttered. She was falling hard for this tall ginger. They made their way to a table where Ginny and everyone was sitting people started dancing Fred took Hermione's hand led them to the dance floor. About an hour in Ron and his band started playing really had the dance going people were going crazy. Fred and George started dancing together making the whole floor laugh. He came back to Hermione and started dancing with her. Hermione decided to use those moves of hers. After a few more songs they decided to get something to drink and take a break. They sat down Fred went to get them some drinks. All the sudden Angelina came up to Hermione and boy did she look mad.

"Look her new girl I don't what you're playing but stay the hell away from my Fred!"

"Your Fred! If I recall you dumped him for Marcus"

"You think he really likes you? You're just a rebound to him, everyone knows you won't put out and he'll get bored with that real quick, believe me that's how he is he's a nice guy but loves sex!" Angelina then leaned into her ear. "You don't how many times he's pinned me against the wall you can never complete with me; all you have are brains and a pretty smile, no personality"

"If I was you I'd back off" Hermione turned her head and saw Katie.

"Or what? Your friends with her? Really lowered your standards"

"Actually I raised now leave my friend alone, or will be more than tell Mr. Dumbledore why you really got the position of treasurer"

"Whatever 5 mins well spent, you two better watch your back"

"Angelina I think you better leave" Fred said right behind Angelina.

"Oh Fred! Hello, I was just having a nice conversation with Hermione"

"Who you trying to fool, get out of here Angelina" George said. With a huff Angelina and her followers walked away.

"You ok?" Fred said grabbing Hermione's face with his hands

"Yeah I'm fine, thank you Katie"

"Your welcome"

All the sudden a slow song came on. "Oh a slow song, Hermione cares to honor me with a dance?" he said offering his hand. She gladly took it and he led her to the dance floor. Ron and his band started the music Dean Singing

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains and thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

"Whatever Angelina said it's not true" Fred said "I know Fred" Hermione said with a smile she trusted Fred and her heart. "I just don't want her to ruin this, you and me" He pulled her closer to him them slowly swaying to the music.

And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive and not dead

"I know Fred I can't believe a word that comes out of her mouth, believe it or not I trust you" He just and rested his forehead against and started singing softy

Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

"You're special Hermione one in a million you could say, you honest, sweet, and real" Hermione just smile with tears in her eyes.

I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

And I've dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on, remembered the thing you said

Fred wiped her tear with his thumb and brought her face to his and gave her a soft deep kiss he didn't care people were looking. Hermione responded by wrapping her arms around his neck he moved his hands to her hips brining her closer.

I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

The greatest fan of your life  
The greatest fan of your life

They broke apart. It was almost midnight Hermione and Fred went to gather everyone up. "So we all ready to go?" Harry said

"Yes my feet are killing me" Ginny said. All the teens left for the limo. Hermione's house was first. "I'll walk you to the door" Fred offered. They exited the car Ginny made sure to make sure no one was watching give them some privacy.

Fred leaned and kissed her deep. Hermione pulled him closer she will never get tired of his kisses, she can barely think straight the minute his lips touch. He pulled away and said

"Goodnight Mia" and gave her a kiss on the back of her hand and left. Hermione opened the door and shut it she put her back against it a slide down smiling a huge smile, they just started dating but she was falling hard.

"So taken you had a fun time?" her dad said offering his hand to help her up.

"Yeah it was magical like a dream I felt like Cinderella at the ball minus the whole leaving my shoe"

"So I take it you really like this Fred"

"Dad don't start he's harmless he's so sweet and generous"

"oh I don't doubt I'm happy for you, yes I am having that father protection thing going on but I'm a cop chief actually and I can sense people" Hermione looked down expecting her dad to say he feels something wrong about him

"I can tell Fred's a great guy who I can tell really likes you. I told you from the start you had my approval"

"You know daddy you will always be the first man I ever loved"

"Oh sweetie, I love you"

"I love you daddy" Hermione and he dad just hugged not wanting to let go.

 ***hope you enjoyed this chapter it was my favorite to write by far. Song I'll Be by Edwin McCain***


	16. Just Let It Happen

**Hey everyone so I'm sorry the chapters haven't been coming out as recently my brother split juice on our monitor and it got fried! And I was a ding bat and didn't put them on a backup memory card. So all the chapters I had written are gone I had 4 chapters done! And had 1 left so now I have to try and remember what my chapters were about. So I got this one out for you guys thankfully and am currently working on the other just at my job we got a new litter of puppies so now I'm taking care of 5 litter of puppies plus! Over 20 dogs so I've been really busy. I will get the next chapter up ASAP! Thank you for all who are patient and please leave reviews I love the following me and my story but I need reviews to know if you guys are liking it. Those keep me going anyway enjoy the chapters.**

 **Xoxo**

Everyone was still talking about the dance but then the announcement for the talent show was announced. Everyone started talking about what they were going to do. Of course Angelina is already bragging and crushing people's hopes.

"So Mione you joining the talent show?"

"No probably not I have finals coming UUUPPP" Hermione was sudden off the ground

"Oh please my girlfriend is going to join and blow everyone's mind" Fred said coming from behind Hermione lifting her up.

"Fred put me down!" Fred did as he was told but stole a kiss.

"Cut it out you two" George said walking up with Lee.

"Anyways why aren't you doing the talent show Mione?" Katie asked.

"My finals and stuff and I'm never pleased with my songs"

"Oh you write songs? I was thinking you were going to do a cover!" Katie said

"I write a bit I mean that song I wrote at the carnival I wrote for my dad"

"Wow that's amazing!"

"Yeah she truly is" Fred said lacing their fingers.

Everyone went to sit at their tree. Hermione sat in between Fred's legs as she was reading and Fred was just laying his head back on the tree.

"So were going to go get some food" Harry said

"Yeah sure this time make sure you button your shirt up this time" Fred said to harry making him blush.

"So Fred you busy tomorrow night?"

"Not that I know of why?"

"My parents are going to be gone, and I wanted to make you dinner and have a movie night"

"Ooooh making the man dinner, this must be serious" Lee said joking

"George you mind I go missing tomorrow night?"

"I see how it is get a pretty girl then turn your back on me" George said acting hurt "Kidding Hermione yeah have him I have an important date with this lovely lady" George said putting his arm around Katie who was blushing.

"Well you heard him I'm all yours Friday"

"Ok awesome!"

Hermione had a whole romantic night planned, then something dawned on her is he expecting to have sex with her? Hermione got nervous all the sudden and Katie sensed this.

"Hey Hermione mind coming with me to the restroom I saw Angelina over there and I really don't want to get attacked"

"Oh of course" Hermione and Katie walked to the bathroom. Once they got inside Katie turned to Hermione

"Ok Hermione what's bugging you I saw your face. After Fred accepted your invitation"

"Oh nothing I just don't know what to cook him"

"Hermione you know Fred's not expecting to have sex with you he knows you're not ready he doesn't pressure girls."

"Well the thing is I what if i…." Hermione hesitated" want to" she whispered

"What was that?"

"I kind of want to take the step with Fred, but I don't know what to do wear act or anything"

"Well I'll tell you're a secret, I had sex with George after the dance and it was my first time, and I was nervous as well"

"Really? What do I do say?"

"Just trust your gut. If things get to complicated Fred can talk you through it, he's had practice" she said laughing then saw Hermione's face "oh I don't mean it like that, I'm sorry"

"It's ok, it's just how I to compete with Angelina…..am"  
'oh you can't" Katie and Hemrione turned around and saw Angelina and her groupies.

"What do you want Angelina?" Katie said

"I was just on my way to freshen up when I heard some interesting gossip; anyways you won't be able to compete with me. We did things people see in videos I rode him like mad backwards against walls chairs cars shower you name we've done it, so good luck everywhere you do it I'll pop into his head."

Katie saw Hermione's confidence dropping fast "Listen here Angelina he may have fucked you! But he has never made love to you. You were just a leg over when you really think about it! If Fred and Hermione take that step you better believe one time with her is going to be 10x better than all the stuff you did with Fred, plus couldn't be so great not with all the guys you slept it you were probably lose"

Angelina was red in the face. She walked right up to Katie and slapped her across the face

"How dare you!" Hermione said then turning around and slapped Angelina so hard she stumbled backwards.

"You bitch!" Angelina said pushing Hermione backwards making her lose her footing and falling.

"ENOUGH!" All the girls turned around and saw Professor McGonagall. "What is the meaning of this? You three come with me" Katie, Hermione, and Angelina followed her to the office. Fred and George had a look of concern. After 20 minutes of a lecture they explained what happened. Hermione got up as did Katie but Angelina got a detention. They exited the Fred and George waiting

"Katie baby! What happened to your cheek?" George said worried and angry

"It was Angelina she was saying rude things to Hermione and I got rude right back and she slapped me then Hermione turned around and slapped her then she pushed Hermione who tripped over me"

George face was red as red as his hair. Fred wasn't anymore happy but he seemed more upset. George and Katie left.

"Fred? You ok?"

"I'm so sorry Hermione! It's my fault I should have never gone out with Ange…"

Hermione cut him off with her lips on his. Fred's hand went into her hair pulling her closer. Hermione's hands went to his waist. Hermione was getting a tingly feeling. She ignored that her mind was telling her to pull away but her heart and hormones were taking over. Fred was shocked to say the least that Hermione was so forceful he decided to test the waters and see how far she would let him go. His tongue slowly touched her lips begging for entrance which she allowed. Hermione was flying her heart soaring she started to feel weak in the knees Fred sensing this put his arms around her waist bringing her closer. Hermione arms went around his neck pulling him as close as she could. Fred not wanting to rush anything with her pulled away as much as he wants to 'have sex no make love to Hermione they'd make love' he thought. He wouldn't do that to her yeah usually he'd of slept with the girl by now but Hermione was different. He was going to be her first and if he was honest he hopes to be her last yeah their young but it feels right.

Fred pulled away. "Wow, I didn't expect that" Fred said with a grin putting his forehead against hers catching his breath as she did hers.

"So tomorrow night be at my house around 5, is that okay?"

"Of course" the bell then rang and they parted "Goodbye Hermione" Fred said with a wink.

All Hermione could do was blush she needed help maybe get Ginny and Luna as well everything has to be perfect.

Hermione went to her last couple of classes then headed home. Fred usually took her home but he told George he'd help him out with something for Katie. Katie and Hermione became close friends and after the incident today they became closer. She decided the person who she needs help from is Katie. She has the same beliefs as Hermione she trusted Ginny and Luna but they seem more sexual active then Katie is.

 _ **Hey Katie, you free? I need help with my date with Fred I'm really nervous and Angelina shot my nerves down -H**_

 _ **Of course I'll pick you up at your house in an hour? -K**_

 _ **That be great! -H**_

Hermione got home she is officially on winter break she was so excited she made plans with Fred for most of them and of course her friends their little group. She went into the kitchen.

"Hey giggle bunny"

"Hi dad! Katie picking me up in an hour she's going to take me shopping for Fred tomorrow"

"What's tomorrow?"

"Aren't you and mom going to a retreat for a few days? Remember you said I could have Fred over for dinner"

'Oh yeah about tomorrow I trust you and Fred's a great guy but if thins become intense"

"Dad not now"

"Hey I had to listen when I was your age now you have to plus your mom's going to give you one as well so be prepared"

"Fine" Hermione said sitting down

"Okay so things become more intimate just please be safe, as I guy I know he'll have protection but just in case buy some yourself"

"Dad that's embarrassing!"

"No one thinks any of it giggle bunny, but all seriousness be safe, I'd hate to kill Fred and hide the body I know how and I know people"

"Okay daddy I promise" She put her pinky out and her dad did the same and they made a pinky promise. Hermione went upstairs and got the same lecture from her mom but hers was longer by the time she was done Katie text her saying she'd be there in a few minutes. Hermione headed out to meet Katie she borrowed her parents car (yes she has a license) they headed to the mall.

"So what exactly are we looking for? New outfit sexy lingerie, toys?" Hermione blushed red and playfully hit Katie's arm.

"I want a new outfit like comfy but a little revealing to give him a hint but not slutty"

"Ok and lingerie wise?"

"No lingerie but maybe a lacey bra and panties? I'm not a thong person."

"What about boy short panties?"

'Oh that work but what color? Fred's favorite color is blue."

"Hmm let's ask Victoria and find out her secret?" ( **Yes I know cheesy and stupid lol** )

They walked into Victoria secret. Took about an hour but they finally found a nice lacy push up bra in a light blue and a pair of matching boy short panties.

"Thanks Katie this means a lot you helping me, I mean with everything with Angelina and standing up for me. That was so nice"

"Well I consider you one of my best friends"

"Really? I was thinking the same thing"

"With Angelina it was always what she wanted I was a follower she made me think that no guy would want me unless I was like her but then George came along and I felt like I needed to be myself and then well he fell in love with me and me with him"

"That's so sweet; you too are a match made in heaven"

"As are you and Fred"

"Really?"

"Yes Fred's dated a few girls Angelina on and off which you knew but with you he's the man I know he wants to be, your everything to him, that's why tomorrow don't force it to happens if it does great if not don't make it happen ok?"

"Ok I promise"

"Awesome now let's go find you a new outfit" they walked around for a couple more hours then headed back.

"Thanks again Katie"

"You're welcome thank you for including me" they hugged and Hermione headed in she did her regular night routine than headed to bed. She had a busy day tomorrow.

 **So I hope this chapter made up for my lack of writing lately yes there is going to more Hermione singing coming up I'm working on the next chapter now. Let me know should I write a sex scene or no? Let me know in the comments! Till next chapter! Oh and I have 4 other story ideas in my mind. So after this story is done I'll write another I do one at a time I hate writing multiple at once to much updating I'm too lazy lol plus I'd rather focus on one and make it good.**


	17. Author's note

**Hey readers sorry it's taken forever! To update I'm working on it I promise but I'm trying to write a sex scene and I'm not very good at it, I've never done one so I'm trying to make it sound good so please bear with me. There is a chapter coming I'm hoping it will be done by the end of next week. That's my goal I'm off tomorrow I finally have a day off with no errands or anything! So I'll be able to sit down and really think about it. Don't lose hope I haven't given up I will finish this story it almost done! Once I get past this chapter it will be easier. Again I'm sorry for no updates. I wanted to give you a note so you know I haven't forgotten about it. Please remember to review they really help motivate me. Thanks! xoxo**


	18. The First Time

**Alright so here it is I'm giving warning now this is a sexual chapter I will let you know when it starts because I know some may be uncomfortable with them trust me writing this was hard I've never done one before so I was like watching movie clips and drinking wine lol (yes I'm of age 27) getting inspiration let me tell you this was a hard chapter! But I got a lot of messages and reviews to write a sex scene so I did hope you enjoy it! Please be easy it's not going to the best I promise you that. I'll hopefully get better. Oh and I'm starting up my YouTube channel I had it up but haven't uploaded any videos on fanfic reviews if you have a story you want me to read then review let me know. Alright anyway enough rambling let's go!**

Hermione woke up around 10am she had a lot of stuff to get done. She did her regular routine then headed downstairs where her parents were finishing getting ready to go. Her mom did all the shopping yesterday for her so she didn't have to do anything.

"Alright giggle bunny have fun and be safe"

"Yes daddy" She hugged her dad and gave him a kiss he slipped her a note.

"Tell Fred we said hi sweetie! There's fresh shower stuff in the guest bathroom if he stays the night we'll be back Sunday late I love you"

"Love you too mom" she hugged her mom and her parents left. Hermione had the house to herself now where to start? She thought. Her house was always clean and organized. She decided to make sure her sheets were clean and room was organized. So she headed upstairs and started cleaning.

About an hour later her room was perfect. She was thinking of candles but then she remembered what Katie said 'just let it happen' if she had candles it be obvious.

She decided to look at the recipe she found online she wanted to have everything ready. She was making 2 Cornish hens with stuffing, scallop potatoes, corn and rolls. It was around 2 **(this meal takes almost 3 hours trust me it's what I made for my Christmas dinner with my friends and boyfriend)** when she started cooking. She made the stuffing **(I will not say how it's a family recipe)** after she started cleaning the hens and seasoning them she put on season salt with some pepper. She had the oven ready and she put it in. she started working on the corn she cut up so bell peppers to give it some color and flavor. She was already boiling the potatoes to get them soft and it was time to start peeling **(I won't give this recipe either it's a family recipe a secret).** After everything was set and cooking it was around 3:30 she decided to start cleaning up the kitchen so there would be no mess when Fred arrives.

So 30 minutes later the dishes were done and table was set. She had a nice place setting with blue white and gold's and some candles. It was 4:00 it was about time she got ready. She went to her room and took a quick shower and washed her hair. After she shaved and washed. She starting brushing her teeth, flossing, and mouth wash the whole nine yards. She blew dry her hair and decided to have it loosely curled she remember how Fred said he loved her loose curls. She pinned the front back a little. She applied her usually type of make-up but went a little darker. Creating a natural looking Smokey eye. She saw it was 4:30 she checked on the food and it was almost ready by the time Fred got here it should be done. She ran back upstairs and started to get dressed. She went and got the outfit Katie helped her pick out it was a marron skirt which came right to her mid-thigh and had a sheer layer over it that went in the back right below her knees and in the front an inch higher she paired it with a and lacy tank top which came just above the skirt showing a little bit of skin. She paired it with a black cardigan and some black pumps. She looked in the mirror and was satisfied. She thought she looked pretty good. Just as she headed to the kitchen the doorbell rang and her heart skipped a beat it was 5:00. She went to open the door and their stood Fred looking dashing in his light grey shirt which he had unbuttoned the top few showing some skin with a pair of black slacks and a black belt with nice black dress shoes.

Fred's heart jumped when he saw Hermione she looked absolutely amazing.

'How did I get this lucky?' Fred thought.

"Hey beautiful" Fred said giving her a kiss he handed her some flowers lilies.

"Hi and thank you so much, so follow me dinner is almost ready."

"Smells great! This is the way to come home too" Fred said with a smile though he was serious if this is what his future looked like having a beautiful girl cooking dinner for you well he'd welcome it with open arms.

Fred followed Hermione in and was blown away the table was set so nicely.

"Anything I could do to help?"

"Could you open the wine? Hope moscato is okay it all my parents had" Fred looked at her with concern

"Don't worry I asked them" Hermione said laughing

"Very nice"

Hermione finished the food and brought it to the table.

"Wow this looks delicious" Fred took a bite and his eyes shot open "wow it is delicious"

"Hermione just laughed "I'm glad you like it" They spent all of dinner talking about different things form movies, to shows, to music. After dinner they headed to the family room and cuddled on the couch to watch a movie. Stealing kisses every so often. The movie ended and now they were just sitting on the couch the fire lit. Hermione had her head in his lap while Fred smoothed her hair over and over.

"You know what would make this night perfect? Fred asked

'What?"

"If you sang me a song"

"Oh Fred I don't know. I'm never happy with my work I'm not that good"

"Really? I heard you on the bowling night and at the carnival company fair. Your voice is amazing it be a shame to keep it locked up. It be between you and me."

After a few minutes Hermione made her decision.

"Okay I will do one song and you better not laugh"

"Sweet and I won't, I promise"

"Okay follow me stuffs in my room" They walked up to Hermione room Hermione put on the melody she made on her computer and got her notebook. She was extremely nervous Fred took a seat right next to her on her bed.

 _If I fell in love with you  
Would you promise to be true?  
And help me understand  
Cause I've never been in love before  
And I've find that love was more  
Than just holding hands_

 _If I gave my heart to you  
I must be sure from the very start  
That you would love me more than her_

Fred knew after that line that Hermione wrote this song about him. She loved him? If it was true just the thought made his heart skip a beat.

 _If I trust in you, oh please  
Don't run and hide  
If I love you too, oh please  
Don't hurt my pride like her_

 _Cause I couldn't stand the pain  
And I would be sad  
If our new love was in vain_

Fred couldn't help but really look at Hermione. This girl is amazing in so many ways she sang with her heart. Fred knew in this moment he was in love with Hermione Granger he's never been in love true love. But he felt in his heart this was what it felt like. He took his right hand and brought it to her cheek. They looked deep into each other's eyes. Fred slowly leaning into Hermione tilting his head to get a better angle.

 _So I hope you see  
That I would love to love you  
_

Fred closed this distance between them. Hermione's heart flew.

 ********ALIGHT ADULT SCENE COMING UP SCROLL DOWN IF YOU WISH NOT TO READ GIVING WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!********

Fred's lips slowly caressed hers. Hermione opened her mouth to give Fred access. She let at a moan as his tongue caressed hers. Hermione wrapped one hand around the back of his neck pulling him closer. Fred was losing all control when Hermione other hand was touching his thigh. How much he wanted to take her but he was so scared of scaring her off. Hermione could sense his hesitation which made her heart flutter he truly cared about her. She put his mind at ease by moving her hand higher up his thigh. Fred broke the kiss.

"Hermione…are you sure? I don't want you doing this then regretting it; I couldn't live with myself if you felt like I forced you."

"Freed thank you for caring but I want this I want you all of you"

Fred could just give his sexy grin

"I was hoping you'd say that" He gently laid her on her bed. He opened her legs and got in between. She could feel his penis against her sex. He let his hands wonder to her chest. He began giving her butterfly kisses down her neck.

"You are so beautiful, Hermione" he said in a whisper that had her melting.

As the kiss got more heated Fred's hands started to wonder all over her body he wanted to know her body. Hermione let out a moan as Fred found a spot on her neck and began nibbling it lightly. Hermione's body was on fire she never knew she could feel this good and they haven't even started the big stuff yet.

Fred hands moved down to the end of her skirt and put his hand under it

Hermione than decided to do something she saw in a movie she flipped over and Fred was beneath her hair fell down putting a curtain over her and Fred's face. Fred moved her hair out of the way but kept the hand on her cheek.

"Hermione…." In that moment Fred was 100% sure he loved her. Now was the time.

"Yes Fred..." Hermione was nervous did he want to stop? Was this uncomfortable was she bad at this? These questions went through her head and she began to panic on the inside. Fred sensing her mind was asking question her gave a soft passionate kiss. Soft slow but deep and pulled away his hand still on her cheek.

"I love you" Fred said.

Hermione's heart felt like it was bursting. She had tears in her eyes. And was still in shock

"Sorry I shouldn't have said anything" Hermione realizing Fred was getting the wrong impression kissed him deep. She broke away and whispered against his lips

"I love you…too" Fred just stared into her eyes. He brought her lips down to his. Fred then flipped them over so Hermione was beneath him. The kisses became deeper and passionate with every kiss. Hermione's hands went to the buttons of his shirt and started to unbutton them one by one never breaking the kiss they sat up and Fred let the shirt slid off his shoulders. Hermione kissed his chest with soft and slow kisses. Fred hands went for her shirt pulling it out form the skirt and lifting it over her head. Fred's lips connected to her neck and he placed soft kisses to her jawline. Hermione head fell back Fred slowly pushed her back on the bed his hands went to her skirt and pulled it down leaving her in her bra and knickers. Fed couldn't believe how perfect Hermione was her sexy underwear and matching bra. Not long after Fred was just in his boxers. Soon after Hermione bra was off, His hands wondered to her thighs slowly making his way up to her warm heat. Hermione's leg had a mind of their own and opened for him. He slowly started touching her clit. Hermione has never felt anything so amazing. Fred slowly inserted a finger into her. Hermione let out a moan. Fred had to concentrate not to release his load right there she was so tight and wet. He slowly inserted another finger moving in and out of her sex.

"Fred…Oh"

"Yes love?"

"Please I can't take it please I need you now"

Fred only smirked and slowly started pulling her underwear down her legs kissing her all the way down. Fred kissed his way back up her body till his lips found hers. Hermione hands wondered to his boxers her hands shaking she was now officially nervous but excited. Fred could feel her hands shaking he grabbed her hands to steady the shaking. He didn't want her thinking she had to do this he put her hands above her held them with one hand and removed his boxers with the other. Her eyes went wide she's never seen one in person she took a sex ED class and saw photos but that was the closest she ever seen. A blush crept onto her cheeks. He positioned himself between her legs she could feel his penis at her entrance.

"You sure?"

"Yes just go slow"

"I won't move till you're ready" Hermione jus nodded and Fred knew it was going to hurt. He slowly pushed using more strength to break the barrier. Tears were forming in Hermione's eyes she knew it was going to hurt she had to remember Katie said to breath. Fed again had to concentrate not to realize his load in her right then. He saw the tears in her eyes

"I'm sorry love the pain be gone in a few" He kissed her tears. He finally filled her all the way

"Just give me a minute to adjust" Hermione said

"Of course I told I wouldn't move till you were ready"

Hermione took a few breaths then said "ok I'm ready"

Fred slowly pulled out the pushed back in he started nice and slow

"Fred…oh god please faster" Fred increased his speed and Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist giving him better access. Fred started kissing everywhere his lips could reach

"Hermione…I love you, I love you so much"

"Show me" she said in a whisper. Fred kissed her deep and put all the love her had for her in that kiss.

"Hermione I'm going to…."

"Please Fred cum with me please" Fred's speed increased he was so close.

"Hermione,Hemrione!"

'Fred!" they finished at the same time. Fred used all his strength he could muster up to hold himself up from crushing her.

 *******************ALRIGHT END OF LOVE SCENE******************

"Your shaking" Hermione said

"Don't worry I'll be alright" Fred said kissing her. He pulled out and laid down next to Hermione who turned and curled up to him

"Fred…"

"Yes love?"

"Was I…was I ok?"

"Ok? Hermione you were amazing, I'm going to sound totally girly right now but it felt so right with you like…I don't know how to explain it"

"sorry to ask I just know you've slept with a few girls and …"

"Hermione yes I had sex with a few girls" Hermione felt her heart ache she looked away Fred turned her head to look at him "But you are the first girl I ever made love to and I wouldn't of wanted it any other way, You're the girl for me Hermione, the only one"

Hermione had tears in her eyes She pulled Fred's lips to her a kissed him with all the passion she could give

"I love you Fred Weasley"

"I love you Hermione"

They both drifted off to a peaceful sleep holding each other not wanting to let go.

 **Okay all there it was I'm sorry if it's not great I've never written one so don't be too harsh. I hope it was worth the wait. Now since the hard chapter is out I can get the next few chapters done. Thank you to all who have be patient and understanding! Till next chapter**

 **Xoxo**

 **HPFremione21**


	19. World Comes Crashing Down

The weekend went by too fast for Hermione. She was walking to school when the memories from the previous weekend popped into her head.

 _Hermione woke up the next morning remembering her night with Fred. She opened her eyes to see Fred sound asleep his arm around her protectively. She smiled at the thought of him saying he loves her. Fred's eyes slowly opened_

" _Morning beautiful"_

" _Morning"_

" _Sleep well?"_

" _Better than I have in a while you're comfy"_

" _Well I'll be your pillow anytime love"_

 _Hermone just smiled._

" _So…." Fred said_

" _So what?"_

" _Any regrets?"_

" _Fred I told you I love you and I could never regret anything with you"_

" _Good" he said and kissed her again_

Hermione made it to school usually Fred picks her up but he had an early practice their last game of the year was Friday. Soon as she met up with her friends. She was ambushed with questions.

' _How was it?'_

' _How big was he?'_ _ **(That was Luna)**_

' _What did you wear?'_

Hermione answered everyone's questions **(minus the how big he was)**. Just then Fred and George were walking towards them Katie following. After the fuss died down Hermione, Fred, and Harry walked to their first class. Hermione decided to go to the library to study for a big test that Friday, much to Fred's sadness. She was on her way to the library when her cell rang. It was her mother.

"Hey mom…you ok?"

"Hermione…your…your father…there was an accident"

"What kind of accident?"

"Can you come home? I'll call the school"

"Yeah of course"

Hermione starting feeling a panic in her heart she turned around and ran to her locker. She got her stuff and headed home she was walking as fast as she could. She finally reached her house and opened the door. To find her mom crying on the couch.

"Mom?" she said running over to her "what happened?"

"Hermione your father got into an accident"

"Is he okay?"

Her mom was quiet for a few secs which felt like hours to Hermione.

"No sweetie he's not"

Her mom didn't have to say anymore. She hugged her mom and her mom hugged her deeply and they cried.

Hermione was in her room now crying she turned her phone off she wanted to be alone. Replaying the last conversation she had with her dad….

" _Hey giggle bunny how was your night?"_

" _It was great"_

" _I'm not going to ask there are some things a dad doesn't want to hear about just let me know if you did were you safe?"_

" _Yes daddy, hi mom!"_

" _Hey honey enjoy your weekend?"_

" _Yeah"_

" _That's great I'm going to head to bed I'm so tired I'll see you to in the morning"_

" _Night my love" Hermione dad said as he kissed her mother._

" _Eww! Night mom!" she said heading into the living room_

 _Her parents were laughing now. After a few minutes Hermione father joined her in the living room, Hermione had tea ready._

" _So Hermione I been thinking leaving you alone for the weekend really opened my eyes at how grown you are now and I just want you to know I am so proud of you. And I love you so much no matter what happens"_

" _what do you mean? No matter what happens?"_

" _Im speaking hypothetically stop worrying you worry wart"_

" _I love you too dad"_

 _She hugged her dad and they just sat and had tea and talked about her weekend with Fred leaving out a certain time in her bedroom._

Hermione's thought were disrupted when she heard a knock

"Come in"

"Hey honey you doing ok?"

"As could as I could"

"Have you called Fred?"

"No"

"Why I think you need him right now"

"I just want to be alone"

"Honey…I know you're hurt and sad and angry but making Fred worry and your friends for that matter isn't the right thing to do either"

"I'll think about it"

"Ok honey" Her mom kissed her head and left her room. Hermione continued to cry she didn't have Fred's number so she decided to call Molly and let her know.

Meanwhile at school

"Ginny have you seen Hermione?" Fed asked "I can't find her anywhere and she's not picking up"

"Relax Fred she's probably in the library"

'I checked, that's the first place the librarian said she never came in to the library"

"Really? That's not like Hermione, here let me try and call her"

Ginny dialed Hermione's number and it went right to voicemail. So she tried again.

"That's weird, maybe she wasn't feeling good."

"Maybe I don't know i just feel in my gut something's wrong"

"Well do you have her house number?"

"No do you?"

"No mom does we can get it from her let me text her"

Just as she was going too harry, Ron, and Luna showed up

"Hey gin!" Luna said giving her a hug

"Hey so have you guys seen Hermione we can't find her and she's not picking up"

"No I haven't" Ron said

"Me either"

"Have you tried calling her house?"

"We don't have it"

Just then Fred's phone went off. It was a text from his mom

 _Fred Hermione's mom called me, Hermione father got in an accident, and he didn't make it._

"Oh god! Gin Hermione dad, I got to go can you find a ride home,"

"Fred holds on what's going on?"

"Hermione's dad had an accident he died"

"Oh my god! Yeah I'll let George know we should all go"Ginny said

"No" Luna said "she needs Fred's the most I think right now"

"Yeah Gin we'll see her soon"

"I'm her best friend!"

"but Fred's her boyfriend"

"But"

"Gin please" Fred said

"Okay fine but you let her know she needs to call me!"

"I will I'll keep you updated"

With that Fred left for his car, why didn't she tell me? Fred thought to himself.

Fred pulled out of the school parking lot and headed towards Hermione's

Hermione was lying in her bed. How could everything go from perfect too horrible in less than a few days. Why her dad? Her best friend! She was so looking forward for her father and Fred to get to know each other.

Fred…. Hermione thought I need him but I don't want him to see me cry, he deserves to know though I should text him…no call him….no text...I don't know! She put her phone down and crawled back into bed.

Fred just reached her house he ran out of his car and knocked on the door softly. Hermione's mom opened the door and she engulfed Fred in a hug.

"Fred thank goodness I didn't have your number so I called your mom. I hope that was ok"

"Its fine I defiantly need to leave you my number not just for Hermione but if you need anything, how is she?"

"Not good I told her to text and call you and her friends but she refused"

"I get it though is it okay if I head up?"

Yes of course thank you, if you want to spend the night you could Hermione will deny it but she needs you with her"

"Sure I don't want to impose or anything"

"Oh no you…" just then the door knocked again and it was Molly Weasley

"Oh my dear! I'm so sorry, I brought some food and wine of course come lets go to the kitchen is Hermione ok? Oh Fred! I'm sorry I didn't see you"

"Wow my own mom doesn't notice me ouch mom ouch"

Molly just rolled her eyes

"Mom is it okay if I stay her tonight and skip school tomorrow?"

"Of course dear but just tomorrow you need to be here for Hermione but you can't skive off school all week"

"Your mother's right plus Hermione wouldn't want that, anyways head on up dear"

Fred slowly walked up the stairs he's never been in a situation like this he wasn't sure how to handle it. He made it to Hermione door he thought should he knock or just go in so he decided to knock softly he heard no answer. So he slowly opened the door and saw Hermione lying in bed.

Fred slowly walked over to the bed and sat down Hermione looked up and saw Fred. Her eyes widened but had joy yet sadness.

"I can't believe he's.."

Fred cut her off "I know" Hermione scooted over and Fred lay on the bed with her and pulled her into his arms she wrapped her arms around his waist and cried. Fred just held her and kissing her forehead occasionally,

 **A/N: Sorry ever I've been gone for few months oi had huge writers block and my mom broke her foot and has needed assistance so I haven't had time to post a chapter sorry if it's a bit rushed. I was trying to get a chapter out not my longest but I know I needed to give you readers something so hope you enjoy I'm in process of writing another chapter right now just trying to figure out where this story is going. Thanks to all who have been patients. Please comment and review it keeps me motivated! Much love**

 **Xoxo**


	20. Dress shoppingFred's history partner

It has been 2 weeks since her father's death 1 week since the funeral. Is she better? No. Is she going to be ok? Yes. Hermione finally decided it was time to go back to school her father wouldn't have wanted her to grieve. So here she was getting ready. She was making her bed when a memory popped into her head the night Fred came to comfort her after the news.

 _2 weeks ago….._

 _Hermione stirred slowly she had an amazing sleep considering everything that has happened. She felt someone arm around her and saw Fred there sleeping peacefully._

" _How did I get so lucky?" she thought then tears came to her eyes. She tried to conceal them so not to wake Fred. Fred slowly opened his eyes_

" _Hey its ok, I'm here baby I'm here" he pulled her to him and hugged her_

" _I know and I appreciate it so much tis just I don't know what to do so much stuff has to be done, the funeral going through his stuff, oh goodness so much I need to help my mom get started" Hermione said getting up She's topped when she felt someone grab her arm_

" _Hermione, it doesn't have to all be done today, you need to time to grieve doing everything now will make everything harder. You're not ready yet. You or your mom, and when both of you are I'll help, ok?"_

" _But…." She was cut off with Fred's lips._

Present day

"Hermione sweetie come on Fred' car just pulled up" Her mother said. Things were still hard but they were making it through thanks a lot to Fred he would fix things around the house yard work without asking for anything. Hermione was so lucky to have Fred. Hermione grabbed her bag and headed out she still wasn't 100% better so she didn't put much effort with herself. She just wore black legging with an oversize purple sweater some brown ugg boots and a scarf her hair was up in a messy bun and she only put on foundation and mascara she didn't want people to pity her but she also didn't feel like spending time on herself. She headed down stairs gave her mom a kiss walked past a picture of her dad kissed her fingers and out it on his picture,

"Bye daddy see you later" with that she headed out the door. She saw Fred he was out of the car and opened the door for you

"Your ride milady"

"Why thank you, kind sir"

They buckled up and headed to school. Once there Hermione's friends were waiting for her. Hermione felt as if everyone was looking at her which some were and she was getting the sympathy/pity look which she really hated. Luckily Ginny wasn't afraid to give them dirty glares. To make matters worse Angelina was giving her a dirty look every time Fred gave her any attention. Luckily Fred was taking great care of her walking her to class it was sweet but also nit necessary. Her first day back was starting to look up. It was nice doing work it kept her mind off her dad. Her friends were acting the same not tip toeing around her. For a week school wasn't too bad till one day

She was on her way to her 3rd class when who else decides to show up.

"Hey Mary!"

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"Oh not very friendly, just thought I'd see how you were doing? Let me know if you need anything" Draco said stepping closer to her "and I do mean anything" he added running his hand up her arm

"Get away from me!" Hermione snapped walking away

"It's ok give into it baby!" Draco said with humor in his voice

She was almost to her class when she heard Ginny voice.

"Hey Mione wait up!"

"Hey gin what's up?"

"Nothing you ok? I saw Malfoy want me to get Fred to beat him up or better me?"

Hermione laughed at this she laughed how tough Ginny was "no it's ok, ignoring him is just fine but if I think he need a good punching I'll let you know first"

The girls laughed together

"So after school if you aren't doing anything, Luna, Katie and I were going to go prom dress shopping! Would you like to go?"

"Umm….sure why not. Can't hang to long Fred's taking me out tonight; I do need a new outfit as we..."

"Say no more!' Ginny said cutting her off "were going to make him drool we'll do your make-up and everything"

"Thought you'd want to"

"So meet us in front of office Katie's driving"

"Ok, anyways I need to get to class"

"Same see you in an hour"

Hermione's last class went by slow her mind was drifting off to her father how much she missed him. Hermione jumped when the bell rang for class to be over.

Hermione met up with her friends and they headed to the mall. After 3 hours they finally found the best Shoppe called "formal" (yes stupid I know lol) they girls entered the girls were in wow of the place they had such a variety for reasonable prices. Each girl picked out a few dresses Hermione just wasn't feeling trying dresses on too much.

"Come on Mione it make you feel good"

"I know it's just…I always thought…my dad…." Hermione started to cry Ginny, Luna, and Katie ran over to her hugging her.

"Hermione listening to me I can't imagine what you're going through, but I do know your dad would want you smiling and enjoying yourself. As cliché as that is its true"

"I know that's Fred keeps saying….okay let see what I can find"

"That's the spirit" Katie said

The girls spent three hours trying on dresses. Finally they each found the perfect dress. Ginny got a Trumpet/Mermaid Sweetheart Floor-Length Chiffon in royal blue. Katie decided to go a little outside of her comfort zone and got an A-Line/Princess Sweetheart Asymmetrical Tulle with Ruffle Beading Sequins. Luna toned it down a bit much to everyone surprise with an A-Line/Princess Scoop Neck Floor-Length Tulle with Ruffle Beading Sequins in lilac. Hermione wanted to try something new but not to out of her comfort zone with a Ball-Gown Sweetheart Floor-Length Organza Quinceanera Dress with Ruffle Beading in a blushing pink. The girl decided to take the dresses to the dry cleaners. They were told the be ready day of prom around 9 with prom coming up the dry cleaners are busy. The girls went for frozen yogurt after. Hermione finally decided it's time to head home she had to get ready for her date with Fred plus she doesn't like leaving her mom alone although has been great by spending time with her mom.

Hermione made it home she was tired but had a pretty good day.

"Hey sweetie how was dress shopping?"

"Great I found the right dress" Hermione showed her mom the picture she took

"Oh Hermione you look like a princess, we'll definitely have to get your hair done like a princess up in a beautiful bun"

"Sounds great"

"So how are you doing?"

'I'm doing ok much better than I thought I would, I have my amazing friends to thank for that and of course Fred he's been amazing through all this"

"Yeah the Weasley's are an amazing family"

"Yeah think we got lucky"

"So I need to get ready Fred's taking me out to eat tonight, is that ok? Or do you want me home with you?"

"No sweetheart go out with Fred think he deserves it"

"Yeah he does, I'm going to go get ready"

With that Hermione headed upstairs Fred said to dress nice casual. So she went into her closet. She decided on a black skirt with black and white striped shirt tucked in with a light denim jacket and some sneakers, she put her hair in a messy bun. Just as she finished she got a text from Fred saying he was here.

"Ok mom I won't be late"

"Bye sweetheart tell feed I said hi"

Hermione locked the door and opened Fred's car door

"Hey love" Fred said kissing her "ready?"

"Yep where we going?"

"It's a surprise"

After a good 30 minute drive they arrived

"Mini golfing? Really!" Hermione was so excited.

"Yep thought it be fun doing something childish"

"Let's go"

Fred and Hermione paid for their game and it went smoothly. Fred stealing kisses every second he could. After a good hour of playing they decided to eat.

"So how was prom dress shopping?"

"Fun, hard for a while but things got better, what about you how was your day? How's the history project going?"

"Pretty good we get a partner, mines Romilda Vane"

"Romilda?"

"Yeah she's the caption of the tennis team"

"Oh …yeah…"

"Yeah so it hasn't been too bad she really has a brain for this stuff I'm doing a lot of the work as well but she makes it fun"

Fred went on for about a good 10 mins about Romilda.

"She actually likes pranks she told me some stuff she did it was amazing"

"That's cool" Hermione said she hated the feeling of jealousy but it hurt Fred talking so highly about her.

"Yeah she's awesome! Hey you ok?"

Fred ask seeing Hermione face frown

"Yeah just missing my dad do you mind taking me home?"

'Yeah if you're sure"

"Yeah I'm tired"

"Ok well let's go" Fred said grabbing her hand she let him hold it but she wasn't really holding it back. Fred noticed this. They finally made it home.

"Okay so I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah tomorrow, night Fred" she giving him a quick kiss then getting out of the car before he could say anything. Fred sat on his car for a few minutes.

'What's wrong with Hermione? She was ok all night then a complete 160, her father's death is really hard for her, ill cheer her up tomorrow"

Hermione made it to her room her mom was already asleep. She changed into her pajamas and tried to push away the thought of Fred being interested in Romilda. She cried herself to sleep.

A/n: I'm sorry it's not long at all I can't think of what else to add to this chapter. Next chapter which is almost done is way longer I don't want to drag this chapter out and kill it with fillers. Again I'm sorry for disappearing I'm so busy and have huge writers block but I think I'm on track now. Don't think things are going to be ok I have a few ideas up my sleeve


End file.
